Paint the Sky with Stars
by Egon-Starcollector
Summary: Hermione's lookalike cousin Stacy couldn't be more normal...but to Justin Finch-Fletchley, she's too good to be true.
1. Default Chapter

Paint the Sky with Stars  
  
--by Egon Starcollector  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I borrowed the title from Enya. *winks* I just own Rebecca and Stacy McIvers.  
  
  
  
Theodore Granger was digging through his tool chest looking for a wrench to fix the sink. The blinding June sun poured through the window onto his back, making him feel vaguely like a broasted chicken. Suddenly the telephone rang. "Dear, it's for you," his wife's voice called.  
  
"All right." He walked over to the extension, smiling at his daughter Hermione as he did so. Hermione, the light of his life, was about to enter her sixth year as a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He'd been shocked at first to learn that his daughter was a witch, but once he saw how happy she was he accepted it. His shy, brilliant, bossy daughter had real friends for the first time in her life, and she was even dating a charming young man named Harry. Hogwarts, Theodore realized, had probably been the best thing that had ever happened to her.  
  
He picked up the phone. "Dr. Granger speaking." He fully expected it to be a patient; patients always seemed to have dental emergencies when he and his wife were busy attempting such frivolous tasks as eating, doing chores, or using the loo.  
  
"Tad? It's Becky."  
  
He nearly dropped the receiver. He gripped the edge of the counter for support. "Becky?" he rasped, his mouth suddenly dry.  
  
Rebecca Granger was the only person who'd ever called him "Tad." She was his little sister. Twenty years ago, when she was seventeen, she'd run away from home. The police never found any trace of her. He had long since given her up for dead, and had named his daughter Hermione Rebecca in memory of her aunt. But there was no mistaking that voice....  
  
"Look, Tad, I...I'm not even going to bother with an explanation because we both know there really isn't one. I was young and confused. But now, well...I lost my husband in a car accident a few years ago. My daughter's sixteen now, and she's been accepted as a transfer student at a school over there...."  
  
"Really? Why, my daughter will be sixteen in September!"  
  
"Are you serious? That's wonderful; it would be lovely for Stacy to interact with a relative her own age. You see...I know this is a lot for me to ask, but I was wondering...."  
  
"If she could stay with us? I'll have to ask Liz--that's my wife-- but I'm sure she'll say yes."  
  
"Oh thank you. Oh, and there's one more very important thing. About this school: Stacy's a...well...she's a...."  
  
"A witch?"  
  
There was a stunned silence on the other end of the line. Then a quiet, "How did you know?"  
  
"My daughter is one as well."  
  
"Well then...she goes to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes; a Prefect, in fact! May well make Head Girl."  
  
"Wonderful; congratulations! And that means they'll be classmates."  
  
"So it seems. Wait, here's Liz; just a second."  
  
"Who is it, dear," Elizabeth Granger asked as she came up behind her husband.  
  
"You won't believe it."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"It's...it's my sister."  
  
"What???"  
  
"I know, I know...but I'd know her voice anywhere. Liz, her daughter is a witch like Hermione. She's transferring to Hogwarts in the fall...she'll be in Hermione's year, and Becky wants to know if the girl can stay with us."  
  
"Well where else would she stay, you silly git?" she said, kissing Theodore lovingly on the cheek.  
  
"Liz, you're the best!"  
  
"I know, that's why you married me," she said with a wink.  
  
"Becky, Becky, are you still there?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"She said yes. Your daughter can stay with us."  
  
"Oh thank you! I...I really don't know how to thank you."  
  
"Let your big brother take you to lunch and fill him in on the last twenty years?"  
  
Becky's piccolo laugh rang on the other end. "That's more than fair. We'll be at Heathrow Airport next Saturday at two--or so the tickets say. Is that all right?"  
  
"That will be fine. We'll come pick you up and then go somewhere to eat so the girls can get acquainted. We'll see you then!"  
  
"All right. Goodbye. And Tad?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I...I'm sorry. I love you."  
  
He smiled gently. "You too, sis."  
  
Theodore hung up the phone. Now to tell Hermione. "Sugar, I have some news for you...." 


	2. Face-to-face

Paint the Sky with Stars  
  
--by Egon Starcollector  
  
Disclaimer: Last I checked, I wasn't J.K. Rowling.... And Gordon Lightfoot owns the lyrics to "Wreck of the Edmund Fitzgerald"  
  
Saturday arrived before Hermione was really ready for it. Less than a week ago, she'd learned that her father's long-lost sister was alive and living in Upper Michigan. Her daughter Stacy was the same age as Hermione and was transferring to Hogwarts. Today, they'd be in London.  
  
Hermione swallowed hard. She wasn't so sure about this...in--she checked her watch--roughly five minutes she'd be face-to-face with a cousin she hadn't known she had. What next? *Wait, nevermind,* she prayed quickly to cancel the question out. When your boyfriend was Harry Potter, "What next?" was a dangerous question.  
  
"Tad? Is that you?" a woman's voice called. The Grangers spun around as a unit. A blonde woman with brown eyes was hurrying towards them.  
  
"Becky!" Hermione had never before seen her father run, let alone grab someone into a bear hug like that. "My goodness...Becky, you haven't changed."  
  
"Liar." She smiled. "And--well, she *was* right there...ah, over there is my daughter, Stacy McIvers. Stacy *Theodora* McIvers."  
  
"You named her after me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, my daughter's middle name is Rebecca." The long-separated siblings grinned at each other, and suddenly Hermione could see the resemblance. Brother and sister had identical smiles. "Hermione, come over here and meet your aunt."  
  
"Mom, have you seen my acoustic?" came a broad Michigan accent behind Becky--*No, AUNT Becky,* Hermione corrected herself.  
  
"I got it already, dear. My daughter is an avid guitarist. I hope you don't mind...."  
  
"Not at all!"  
  
"Stacy, come meet your relatives."  
  
"Let me just get untangled...okay, hi," said the voice, and Hermione turned to see a girl...oh. My. God.  
  
Bushy brown hair. Brown eyes. Large front teeth. The nose and chin were different, but if you didn't look closely...Hermione Rebecca Granger and Stacy Theodora McIvers could have been twins.  
  
"Whoa," was all either girl could manage.  
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later, the five of them sat in a small restaurant eating sandwiches and drinking soda. The three adults sat at one table, while Hermione and Stacy sat at one nearby.  
  
"No offense, but this is definitely weird. I feel like I'm in the 'Patty Duke Show,'" Stacy said with a chuckle.  
  
"So do I. What are the odds? Our parents aren't even twins!" Hermione was somewhat familiar with the old Muggle television show about lookalike cousins, so she knew what Stacy meant.  
  
"So...tell me a bit about yourself."  
  
Hermione blinked slightly. "Well...I received top marks at my Muggle school. I was fascinated by magic, so I was thrilled when I was accepted to Hogwarts. I'm in the top of my class and made Prefect last year. My best friends are Ron Weasely and my boyfriend Harry Potter, and I'm also friends with most of Ron's siblings. I like to read, I sing once in a while, and I have a small garden in back of my parents' house. Your turn," she said with a smile.  
  
"Harry Potter eh? Is he good to you?"  
  
"Yes, he's a perfect gentleman and quite romantic. We were best friends for years before we started dating, so...."  
  
Stacy nodded approvingly. "Good. I'd have had to hex him otherwise," she said, her eyes twinkling. "Okay, my turn. I did well in my Muggle school. I was more than relieved to be accepted to the Great Lakes Institute of Magic; I never fit in at my old school, and I was too glad to say goodbye. I probably would have been Prefect, but I had been offered the chance to transfer here. I love to travel, so I turned down the Prefect position. Good thing, since my life fell apart right before I left." She snorted. "Anyway, I read a lot too, but mostly I'm a musician. I play guitar--acoustic and electric--and sing, and I used to be in a band. Think Hogwarts will let me bring my acoustic guitar?"  
  
"Certainly! A boy in my house brings his all the time."  
  
"Great. I go crazy if I don't have one of them with me."  
  
"What does your shirt say?" Hermione asked. Stacy had an oversized shirt on with her jeans, but she had the top buttons of the shirt open to reveal a t-shirt that read "W.W.F.C."  
  
Stacy looked down. "Ah...I'll explain when we get to your place. It's a group I was in at school."  
  
"All right. So...you were in a band?"  
  
"Yep. Past tense."  
  
"You left?"  
  
Stacy grimaced. "Kind of a long story, related to my life falling apart." She jabbed the ice in her glass fiercely with her straw. "We called ourselves 'Kaleidoscope Superior;' got it from an album by a group we all liked. There were five of us: myself, lead guitar and sometimes vocals; my best friend Sunrise Eagle on keyboards; my boyfriend Randy LaFollette on bass guitar; and Randy's brothers Simon and Paul on rhythm guitar and drums. We played mostly folk and Christian rock. Well, one day I was working in the library when I realized I'd forgotten one of my textbooks. I went back to my dorm to get it--and found Sunrise in bed with my boyfriend!" Hermione let out a horrified gasp. "He said it was just a fling...Sunrise was notoriously 'easy,' and I don't believe in sleeping with someone unless you're married to them. I said I never wanted to speak to either one of them again, and I haven't unless it's been absolutely necessary. Needless to say, the band broke up."  
  
"I'm not surprised...the nerve!"  
  
"The best part was how Sunrise's brother reacted. Lightning and I don't talk too much--we have drastically different opinions on stuff--but he yelled at Sunrise for an hour for screwing up our friendship and got into a fight with Randy for losing 'the kind of gal you don't see every day.'" She chuckled rather smugly.  
  
"I think he maybe fancied you a bit himself."  
  
"Ha! Only if I used Polyjuice potion and turned into Tom Cruise!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"He's okay, though. Just don't get him started on Muggle politics. So how's your life at Hogwarts been?"  
  
And as quickly as she could, Hermione summarized many of her adventures with Harry and Ron. Stacy was wide-eyed by the time she finished. "Okay, you've got me beat."  
  
"Care to trade?"  
  
"Pass, thanks. Besides, if I'm Harry Potter's girlfriend's cousin, sounds like my life could get interesting enough!" They both laughed and started talking about their school houses. Stacy's house had been named Wenbozho after a sacred Native American trickster; from the sounds of the house, Hermione guessed Stacy would end up in Gryffindor with her. "All right if I hope so?" Stacy grinned.  
  
"Absolutely! I hope so too."  
  
  
  
Stacy would be sharing Hermione's room, so the two girls started carrying up suitcases and getting Stacy settled in almost before the car stopped. Rebecca McIvers had had to take a late-afternoon flight back to the States to tend to "pressing matters;" Hermione noticed Stacy rolling her eyes, but said nothing.  
  
Stacy sat the last of her packages on the floor next to the spare bed, while Hermione put Stacy's owl Andromeda out of Crookshanks' reach. Both cousins flopped onto their beds, exhausted. They lay there for a few minutes before Stacy broke the silence. "That you and your friends?" she said, pointing to the picture on Hermione's nightstand.  
  
"Oh, yes. Ron's the redhead, and the other one is Harry."  
  
Stacy studied the picture intently. "Good thing he's your boyfriend; I'd have had to set you up if you weren't. You make a cute couple." Hermione blushed. Stacy rolled over and reached down to the floor. "All right if I play?"  
  
"I'd love to hear you!"  
  
Stacy flipped open the latches on her acoustic guitar case, pulled out the guitar, and sat up. She tuned it quickly and expertly, then thought for a moment. "Hm...what to play? Oh yes...." She strummed for a moment, then began to sing:  
  
The legend lives on  
  
From the Chippewa on down  
  
Of the big lake they call Gitche Gumee.  
  
Superior it is said  
  
Never gives up her dead  
  
When the skies of November turn gloomy.  
  
The song was an eerie, mournful tale about an ironboat named the "Edmund Fitzgerald" which sunk during a storm in 1975. "And every word Gordon Lightfoot wrote is true," Stacy said. "Nobody sane willingly goes out on Lake Superior during mid-November; the wind can send a ship to the bottom in no time."  
  
"You're really very good," Hermione said admiringly.  
  
Stacy blushed and shrugged. "Thanks. I feel I've got a ways to go, but hey...."  
  
"Girls! Supper!" Liz called from downstairs.  
  
"Time to go," Hermione said as she stood up.  
  
"Sounds like it. Hey, I never did show you what my t-shirt said."  
  
"Oh, no you didn't."  
  
Stacy turned and pulled down her outer shirt. The back of her t- shirt read "Wizards and Witches For Christ." "I was treasurer last year. Is there a branch at Hogwarts?"  
  
"I don't think so; if I'd heard of it, I'd join."  
  
"Huh. May have to start one, though. How many chapels are there?"  
  
"I don't believe there are any."  
  
Stacy stared at her. "You're kidding."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Sheesh; what's the world coming to? We had three...hm, that's going to cause some culture shock," she said with a grin as they headed into the dining room. 


	3. Silver Crosses

Paint the Sky with Stars  
  
--by Egon Starcollector  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Not sure if I should've mentioned it before, but 'Kaleidescope Superior' is the name of an album by the Christian rock band Earthsuit. Very good stuff.  
  
Author's note: I've made myself cross-eyed and crazy hunting up stuff in canon about Justin Finch-Fletchley. I found precious little, so I'm making a lot of this up as I go along. And I know we usually see him in Herbology, but the story will work better in spots if he's an Astronomy nut. :)  
  
  
  
The cousins' trip to Diagon Alley in mid-August was uneventful. Hermione had hoped to meet up with Harry and Ron so she could introduce them to Stacy, but Harry was staying with the Weaselys and their schedule hadn't matched up with the Grangers'.  
  
Before they knew it, it was September first. Hermione and Stacy found a compartment on the Hogwarts Express and waited for the boys to join them. "Ron might sit with his girlfriend, but he'll at least stop in to say hello. I'm sure Harry will ride with us."  
  
"Of course."  
  
As if on cue, a young man with glasses and messy black hair half-fell through the door and landed next to Hermione. "Hello, love."  
  
"Good morning, Harry. Have a good summer?"  
  
"I missed you," he said, kissing her quickly.  
  
"I missed you too. Harry, remember I owled you and Ron about my cousin Stacy?"  
  
"Oh, yes."  
  
"Stacy, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is Stacy McIvers." Harry started, his cheeks turning slightly pink as he realized Stacy had witnessed his public display of affection towards her cousin.  
  
"Um, hello," he mumbled, extending a hand.  
  
"No wonder Hermione's always talking about you! You get right to the point!" she laughed as she shook his hand firmly. He turned a deeper red at that and averted his green eyes. Stacy studied him. Yes, she decided, he and Hermione *did* make a good couple. His eyes shone adoringly every time he looked at Hermione...oh, very good, very good.  
  
Her train of thought was cut off abruptly by the appearance of what seemed to be a human firecracker. "Room for one more?" This was obviously Ron Weasely, the redhead in Hermione's school pictures.  
  
"We figured you'd be sitting with Lavender," Harry grinned.  
  
"What about me?" A pretty blonde girl poked her head out from behind Ron. Lavender? *I can't have heard that correctly,* Stacy decided.  
  
"Oh hello, Lavender," Hermione said. Lavender. That really *was* her name. Poor girl must've had hippie parents. Stacy noted that Hermione seemed fond enough of the girl, while at the same time looking vaguely put- upon. Then again, that could have been because Harry kept interrupting her reading to steal kisses. "Stacy, meet Ron and his girlfriend Lavender Brown. Ron, Lavender, my cousin Stacy."  
  
Lavender smiled sweetly; Ron gave Stacy a handshake that made her shoulder hurt. "So Herm, how'd you end up with an American cousin again?"  
  
"For the millionth time, *don't* call me 'Herm!' And her mother--my father's sister--left England many years ago and moved to Michigan." Stacy tried not to seem thunderstruck by what seemed to her a blatant display of stupidity on Ron's part. He seemed like a really nice guy, but he was clearly not the brains of the operation.  
  
*As long as he's nice, as long as he's nice...oh, brother....*  
  
When they reached Hogwarts, they filed into the Great Hall. Stacy stood a little to the side of the first years; she needed to be sorted just as they did, but that didn't mean she wanted to be mistaken for one of them. She was just a little tall for that.  
  
"Now students, we have someone special to start the sorting ceremony with. Miss Stacy McIvers is an American student who will be spending her last two years of schooling with us. She is in sixth year, along with her cousin Hermione Granger. Miss McIvers?"  
  
Stacy, redfaced, made her way to the stool and sat patiently as a thin, dark woman placed the hat on her head. "Hmmm...very clever. Hotheaded, yes, but with a kind heart. Wait...you're *whose* cousin? Well then, there is only one place for you. GRYFFINDOR!" Stacy sighed with relief and noted that Hermione appeared to be cheering. She made her way to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to her cousin.  
  
"Okay, my nerves are officially shot."  
  
During the feast--roast chicken, one of Stacy's favorite foods, was the main course--the group of them compared schedules. "Herbology!" Stacy moaned. "I'm so bad with plants...know of any good Herbology students who could tutor me?"  
  
"My boyfriend could," said a girl who'd identified herself as Ron's little sister Ginny.  
  
"Ginny...." groaned the dark-haired boy sitting next to her.  
  
"Neville, there's no need to be so modest. Everyone knows you're the best student in the class." The young man blushed and hid his face.  
  
"I'll remember to look you up if I need help," Stacy chuckled. "Now, who else has Double Astronomy?"  
  
"Not me."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Couldn't fit it into my schedule."  
  
"Double? Are you off your nutter?"  
  
"Astronomy? Somebody say Double Astronomy?" This came from a boy sitting behind Stacy at the next table. She turned around.  
  
"Why yes...Tuesday and Thursday evenings from four to six, unless otherwise noted?"  
  
"The same. It'll probably be mostly independent study. I've been the only student for the past two years. It'll be nice to have a classmate. Justin Finch-Fletchley, by the way," he said, offering his hand.  
  
"Stacy McIvers." Justin had a firm handshake, big blue eyes, curly brown hair...in fact, Stacy decided, he could probably win an Elijah Wood lookalike contest. "I guess I'll see you in class--oh, bother!" Stacy's schedule slid off her lap and fell to the floor. They reached for it at the same time, and their heads smacked rather painfully together. "Ow! I'm sorry!"  
  
"Ow! No, it was my fault, really. Say, what's this?" he said. Stacy's necklace--a silver cross set with tiny star-shaped crystals--had fallen out of her robes and was dangling in mid-air from her neck. He took it between his fingers and studied it.  
  
"A present from my Grandma McIvers."  
  
"Lovely," he said, and Stacy noticed the silver cross hanging around his own neck. "Mine came from my father. Not very fancy, but I tend to be rather a minimalist anyway."  
  
"It suits you," she said, smiling at him. They both turned around, and Stacy found herself facing a bewildered-looking Ron. "What?"  
  
"He's a Hufflepuff!"  
  
"So? He seems nice, and I'm glad to know I won't be the only one in that class."  
  
"It could be worse," said a boy called Seamus Finnegan. "He could be a Slytherin." None of the other Gryffindors could dispute that logic-- Stacy had heard horrifying tales about the millennium-long feud between the two houses--and they changed the subject. 


	4. Eye Candy

Paint the Sky with Stars  
  
--by Egon Starcollector  
  
Disclaimer: Don't sue, don't sue! I don't own anything but my computer-- and I wouldn't guarantee that some days. :)  
  
Author's Note: I never could spell "Weasley." Whoops.  
  
Stacy was a bit concerned. She hadn't heard from her mother since she'd come to London. After Potions--she wondered what had crawled up Snape's...well, nevermind--she stopped at the owlery to find Andromeda. "There you are, Andi...come to Mommy...." The horned owl flew gracefully to Stacy's shoulder. She held out her leg and Stacy attached the letter she'd written to her mother before breakfast. "Now take that to your grandma, okay?" Stacy regarded the owl rather as a daughter, so naturally Rebecca McIvers would have been "Grandma." Andromeda hooted, nipped Stacy affectionately, and flew out the window.  
  
*Let's see, now...Herbology. Yay. I'll probably need to call on that dark-haired guy within a week. Muggle Studies--have to have an "Easy A" somewhere,* she thought with a smirk. *Lunch. History of Magic. Sounds like the whole house is in that one, too. Arithmancy; I think Hermione and I are among the few taking that.. Double Astronomy--that's with...uh-oh. Jason? Justin? Jeremy? Joshua? Well...the Eye Candy, at any rate.* She made her way to the greenhouse, hoping there wouldn't be a repeat of that embarassing incident in fourth year when the mandrakes saw her coming and committed suicide.  
  
She found herself working with Neville, the Herbology whiz, and--the Eye Candy. "Oh hello!" he said brightly when he saw her. "How's your first day at Hogwarts going?"  
  
"Quite well so far--well, aside from Potions. Snape needs to quit starching his boxers." At this, the Eye Candy blushed and Neville nearly went into spasms. However, they were both laughing. "Dumb question, guys: what *is* this?" She stared down at the plainest plant she had ever seen. Its leaves and stem were a nondescript gray-green. It had brown flowers that looked like dried leaves.  
  
"It's often called a 'cologne flower,'" explained Neville. "It's deceptively plain, but it produces the most beautiful perfume in the world."  
  
"Precisely, Mr. Longbottom," declared Professor Sprout. "Furthermore, its stem produces a primary ingredient in many sleeping potions. You will be extracting both compounds...." Professor Sprout droned on and on, while Stacy silently prayed that she wouldn't screw up too badly.  
  
Neville and the Eye Candy--Justin, she thought his name was--were both very patient and helpful. Neville kept reassuring her that she didn't need to be afraid of plants that didn't have teeth, which made her giggle. And then something happened that nearly made her heart stop.  
  
"Here, watch how you're cutting. You'll bruise the stems," the Eye Candy said in a soft, soothing voice. "Like this." He gently rested his hand on top of her hand and showed her the proper way to cut the plant apart. "You really are nervous, aren't you?"  
  
"Very. I've always been so bad at this...."  
  
"You're doing fine," he said, still helping her cut. He was behind her, almost leaning against her back. He was only an inch or two taller than she was, so his breath was warm on her ear. He smelled...he smelled like the breeze on a summer night, she decided: soothing and cool with the essence of growing things. He leaned closer, and she almost thought she could feel his heart beat...or was that hers?  
  
*Stacy, what is WRONG with you?* she chided herself. *Concentrate!* She was...but not, it seemed, on the cologne flower.  
  
  
  
Stacy was rather disgruntled the rest of the day. She couldn't understand her reaction in Herbology. *Nerves,* she told herself.  
  
Finally, it was time for Double Astronomy. "Just don't think about earlier, and everything will be fine," she whispered to her reflection in the girls' room mirror. "You were just nervous--and it's not like people to invade your space like that."  
  
She made her way up to the top of the Astronomy Tower and sat down. So far, she was the only one there. She wondered if she might have a moment to read 'David Copperfield'....  
  
Just then, the door opened and the Eye Candy came bounding in. "Hello again!"  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Just get here?"  
  
"Um, yes."  
  
"Did you look around at all? It's really a marvelous place. Come look over here!"  
  
*What is this, Follow the Bouncing Eye Candy?* she wondered as she tried to trace his trajectory around the room. *Just how much sugar has he HAD?* She made her way over to the window, trying not to make it obvious that she was afraid to get too close to the human dynamo he'd become.  
  
"Look! Isn't that a lovely view?" Stacy looked out the window and gasped. She could see all the grounds from here...and overhead, the stars glittered so brightly they seemed to be dancing.  
  
"It's...oh my...."  
  
"I know."  
  
"A-hem!" They both spun around to see a wizened old man standing in the doorway. His robes seemed far too big for him, and his face looked like a dried apple. "Getting a jump on the course?" he said with a warm smile.  
  
The Eye Candy blushed a little. "Just showing Stacy around a bit, Professor Jupiter."  
  
"Ah yes...Miss McIvers, the new transfer. I am Professor Jupiter. I see you and Justin already know each other. Now, would you please take your seats?"  
  
Justin. That was his name. Stacy willed herself to remember it.  
  
It was a very pleasant class. Professor Jupiter knew his subject well, and he was a very funny lecturer. Justin, for his part, was a charming companion once he warmed up a bit--and Astronomy seemed to be just the thing to warm him up. He seemed surprised to find that Stacy was as enthusiastic about the class as he was.  
  
"Well, it seems you were right. Mostly independent study."  
  
"Oh yes. It's easier on Professor Jupiter that way. After all, with only two students, why bother with a lot of formality?"  
  
"That's true."  
  
They chatted all the way to the Great Hall, then stood outside the doors for a minute, still talking. They had to keep moving out of the way of the crush of students, resulting in a rather awkward moment when Stacy unexpectedly found herself in Justin's arms.  
  
"I suppose we probably should go in to supper...."  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right...."  
  
"I...guess I'll see you in Herbology then?"  
  
"You got it!" She winked at him, and he smiled warmly at her.  
  
As they made their way into the Hall--"Oof!" Stacy suddenly found herself sprawled on the floor. A group of Slytherins led by a platinum- haired boy--apparently the one who'd tripped her--laughed all the way to their table. "That was completely random and pointless."  
  
"Are you all right?" Justin was kneeling at her side, trying to help her up. "Draco had no right to do that to you."  
  
"From what I hear about Slytherins, I'm not surprised. I guess I'm okay; just shaken up." Justin helped her stand, then walked her to a seat by Hermione.  
  
"You be careful."  
  
"I'm always careful. Don't you worry," she said, grinning at him before turning to face her housemates. 


	5. A Day of Rain

Paint the Sky with Stars  
  
--Egon Starcollector  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and co. Lyrics to "Bring on the Rain" copyright Jo Dee Messina. I *do* own Stacy McIvers--and "You Don't Know (What A Girl Is)."  
  
  
  
One month into her time at Hogwarts, Stacy had what she reckoned to be the third-worst day of her life. It started well enough. She woke up early, they had sunny-side-up eggs for breakfast, and Professor Lupin gave her an excellent grade on her Defense Against the Dark Arts paper.  
  
On her way to the library, it all went to pieces.  
  
She'd just said goodbye to Hermione when she found herself cornered by a gang of girls led by one with a sneer on her ugly, pug face. Slytherins. Stacy swore she was becoming allergic to green-and-silver neckties. "You should've stayed home."  
  
"Excuse me?" Stacy blinked. "What are you and why?"  
  
"Your cousin was bad enough. We don't need two of you!" The girl shoved Stacy, apparently intending to send her headfirst down the stairs. Fortunately, Stacy grabbed the railing and only got a few scrapes and bruises out of the encounter.  
  
She ran out of ink three-fourths of the way through her Charms essay, and she cut herself digging out another bottle. She tripped and spilled her bookbag going into Ancient Runes, they had steak and kidney pie for lunch, and she sneezed during Transfiguration so the beetle she was supposed to be turning into a white rabbit turned into a Muggle marble instead. It wasn't even a decent cat's-eye.  
  
The worst came after Charms. She was walking down the hall with Ron, Lavender, Harry, and Hermione, when she heard a cold drawl. "Pity you caught yourself this morning, McIvers. Granger's more than enough. We don't need a *Yankee* mudblood on top of it."  
  
"Draco, stop it!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Stay out of this, please," Stacy said in a very quiet and steely voice as she whirled to face Malfoy. She dropped her bag--and before anyone, including Stacy, really knew what was happening, she'd knocked Draco Malfoy flat with a left hook.  
  
Stacy sucked in her breath as Malfoy sat up. Had she really just hit him? "Oh no...I can't believe I did that...Draco I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you up...."  
  
"Get away from me, mudblood!"  
  
"Miss McIvers." Stacy's heart went cold, and she sighed resignedly.  
  
"When, where, and with whom do I serve my detention, Professor Snape?"  
  
  
  
Before supper, Stacy decided to try to send another letter to her mother. She'd never gotten a reply from the last one, and she was terrified something might have happened to Andromeda. But, she would simply have to borrow one of the school owls.  
  
She stepped into the owlery--and froze. There sat Andromeda, quietly preening her feathers. No sign of any letter. The note folded in Stacy's hand fell to the floor and lay forgotten in the straw.  
  
Trying to clear her head, Stacy went to the library for a time. She scratched away on a spare piece of parchment, trying to match rhythm and rhyme with the melody in her head and the feelings in her heart.  
  
I'm not just the girl in the picture,  
  
I won't be just a knock on your door.  
  
I'm much more than a Barbie doll can give you,  
  
But you don't know what a heart is for.  
  
I'm not just a  
  
Not just a what? Toy? Plastic smile? No...Lord save us, no....  
  
She gave up at last and went to the Great Hall. Baked ham--finally, something went right. She had little appetite, however; after supper, she'd be serving the first detention of her life with Professor Snape. She hardly even noticed the apple dumpling she ate for dessert.  
  
  
  
Her heart and stomach raced to be the first into her throat as she knocked on the dungeon door. "Come in," snarled Snape's voice.  
  
"What would you like me to do, Professor?" she said, trying to keep her voice quiet and humble without letting the tears out.  
  
"Organize those shelves alphabetically," he barked, jerking a wax- yellow finger towards the wall of the dungeon.  
  
"Yes sir. Should I dust down the shelves and bottles to save you the trouble?"  
  
He froze, apparently taken by surprise. "If you wish," he said at last.  
  
Stacy carefully took down the bottles, cleaned all the shelves, then cleaned off each bottle as she put it back in its alphabetical place. She wondered if all Potions classes made things this messy.  
  
Shortly before eight o'clock, she put the last bottle back. "Finished, sir."  
  
"Go then."  
  
"Thank you sir. Professor Snape...I...I wanted to apologize for this afternoon. I had no right to resort to physical violence. I will make a formal apology to Mr. Malfoy if...."  
  
Snape cut her off with a glare. "See that it does not happen again."  
  
"It...it will not, sir."  
  
She hurried out of the dungeon, than ran to the nearest girls' room to be sick. She hated apologizing, even when she knew she was in the wrong.  
  
She went back to the Gryffindor girls' dorm and brushed her teeth, then checked her watch. Two minutes after eight. Almost an hour before curfew, and it was still fairly light outside. She grabbed her guitar and headed out to the grounds.  
  
Ron bumped into her on the way out. "Are you off your nutter? Apologizing for hitting Malfoy?"  
  
She took a deep breath. "Ron, I know quite well that the Slytherins need their collective backsides kicked. That just wasn't the time and place for it. I chose to use violence. Ergo, I was in the wrong." She smiled at his slightly pop-eyed look. "But hey, this puts us ahead. At least Gryffindors are smart enough to know when they're wrong and brave enough to admit it." Even Ron had to laugh at that one.  
  
Stacy sat down by the lake and pulled her guitar out of its case. She wished her Pop was there...he always knew just what to say when everything went wrong. But thanks to a drunken Muggle on an icy road...she wouldn't see her father again until she got to Heaven.  
  
She only knew one other thing to do. She tuned her guitar, picked out a few notes, then began to play a slow melody. Then she began to sing in her warm alto.  
  
Another day has almost come and gone.  
  
Can't imagine what else could go wrong.  
  
Sometimes I'd like to hide away  
  
Somewhere and lock the door.  
  
A single battle lost, but not the war.  
  
But tomorrow's another day  
  
And I'm thirsty anyway  
  
So bring on the rain.  
  
It's almost like the hard times circle 'round.  
  
Couple drops, and they all start comin' down.  
  
Yeah I might feel defeated.  
  
I might hang my head.  
  
I might be barely breathin', but I'm not dead, no.  
  
'Cause tomorrow's another day  
  
And I'm thirsty anyway  
  
So bring on the rain.  
  
No I'm not gonna let it get me down  
  
I'm not gonna cry  
  
And I'm not gonna lose any sleep tonight  
  
'Cause tomorrow's another day  
  
And I am not afraid  
  
So bring on the rain.  
  
Bring on,  
  
Bring on,  
  
The rain.....  
  
She was so wrapped up in the song that she never noticed the curly- haired Hufflepuff who hid behind a tree, so entranced he could hardly breathe. 


	6. Sparkly Blue Ink, Twinkling Blue Eyes

Paint the Sky with Stars  
  
--by Egon Starcollector  
  
Disclaimer: I own the candy hiding in my pocket; that's about it.  
  
  
  
The next day seemed as though it was going to be yet another "one of those days." Stacy overslept and had to hurry with her shower. Her hair simply would not listen to reason. She banged her knee on the drawer digging out her box of hair accessories and dropped the box on her foot. Finally, she pulled out a burgundy scrunchie and put her hair back in a loose ponytail. "Enough already."  
  
Things improved when she reached the breakfast table. They had pancakes. Real, honest-to-goodness buttermilk pancakes--easily Stacy's favorite breakfast. She piled six of them on her plate--just as the owls came in. Andromeda flew in, landed on the table, and dropped the mail right on Stacy's pancakes. "Good thing I didn't add the syrup yet," she said dryly as Ron chortled over Andromeda's aim. Stacy ignored him and reached for the mail. Her magazine, 'Musical Witch Monthly' ("Music and magic for and from a woman's heart."), and two letters. She gasped faintly. Maybe she'd been wrong last night...maybe one of them was from her mother!  
  
She tucked the magazine into her robes and picked up the letters, handing Andromeda a bit of bacon. The first letter was from Jessica Maki, one of the few people from Great Lakes that Stacy still spoke to. Jessie was a soprano from Two Rivers, Minnesota, who had a knack for Arithmancy.  
  
The other letter...was definitely not from Stacy's mother. In fact, Stacy didn't know who might have sent it! It had her name on it written in sparkly blue ink in unfamiliar handwriting. She opened it to find...a poem:  
  
Roses are red,  
  
Violets are blue,  
  
Chocolate frogs are sweet,  
  
And I think I love you!  
  
--Your Secret Admirer  
  
Stacy snorted. Probably some Slytherin's sick idea of a joke. She shoved the note into her robes next to the magazine, deciding to ask around later and see if anyone knew the handwriting.  
  
  
  
Potions went unexpectedly well. She pretended the Slytherins weren't there, and Snape conceded that she and Hermione had made a flawless forgetfulness potion.  
  
Next came Herbology. Neville was sick with the flu, so she and Justin were the only ones in their group. That suited her, really; she liked Neville, but he unwittingly reminded her just how bad she was at Herbology. Besides, Justin had a weird way of lighting up the whole room the second he walked in. She noticed he seemed jumpy; maybe he was coming down with the flu, too. To her surprise, she hoped he wasn't.  
  
She studied the plant admiringly. It was a crystal fern. The transparent fronds looked very brittle as the sunlight twinkled on them, but they were really quite soft. They had to extract the medicinal salts from them, a process which involved a lot of chopping and boiling. That wasn't so bad. It was a lot like Muggle cooking, and she flattered herself that she was a good Muggle cook. Why, hadn't Aunt Liz and Uncle Ted--  
  
"You should wear your hair like that more often."  
  
"H-huh?" Stacy blinked, startled out of her reverie by Justin's voice.  
  
"Um, the ponytail. It suits you," he said, his cheeks turning strawberry red.  
  
"Oh. Thank you," she smiled at him, noting the greenhouse suddenly seemed unusually warm.  
  
The rest of the afternoon passed uneventfully. Justin was still jumpy in Astronomy, and it seemed to be making him clumsy. He continually bumped into her or brushed against her while they were working. It occurred to Stacy that the boy might need sedatives. *A whole tower to work in, and he keeps crashing into me. What, have I got a magnet in my pocket that I don't know about?*  
  
  
  
That evening, she finished her homework in the Gryffindor common room and then pulled out the letter from Jessie. Her friend simply wanted to know how she liked her new school and said she missed her. *At least someone does.* She dug out a piece of parchment and wrote a reply.  
  
  
  
Dear Jessie,  
  
Glad someone misses me! Hogwarts is quite nice. I'm doing fairly well in most of my classes, and I found a tutor for Herbology. The Potions professor is something else--what, I'm too much of a lady to say. I hear he helped play matchmaker for my cousin and her boyfriend, but I find that rather hard to believe.  
  
As I told you in my last letter, my cousin Hermione and I have hit it off well. She has introduced me to her friends, and they are doing their best to make me feel at home. It's taking a while to fit in, of course; however, I've become good friends with a guy named Justin Finch-Fletchley. He's the only other person in Double Astronomy, can you believe it? He's really nice, and funny in an offbeat way. Looks just like Elijah Wood--I can hear you squealing about that all the way across the Atlantic!--and is very, very hyper!  
  
So, I guess I'm doing well. Good to hear from you, and don't let Connie Bauer get to you. You know she's just jealous.  
  
--Stacy  
  
  
  
She thought for a moment, then fished some change out of her pocket and attached it to the letter with a postscript:  
  
  
  
P.S. Am enclosing four galleons and a sickle. Please send fudge.  
  
  
  
The wizarding candy shop near Great Lakes made wonderful fudge. Some of it was risky--the Crystal Mountain variety had chunks of acid pops in it- -but the plain chocolate was wonderful. Very like the Muggle fudge Stacy's Grandma McIvers used to make, in fact.  
  
She folded up the letter and set it aside to take down to the owlery, then pulled out her magazine. As she did, the other note fell out of her pocket. *Hm...might as well give it a try.* "Harry, Hermione...I got this today. Do either of you know who might have written it?" She passed the note over to them. Hermione frowned and said she didn't know the handwriting. Harry scratched his chin and said he should know it, but couldn't place it.  
  
"Guys, what do you think?" he asked some of the other Gryffindors sitting nearby. Seamus and Dean just shook their heads, while Lavender commented that it was lovely penmanship--but she didn't know either.  
  
"Hey...wait a minute. I know that handwriting! It's Justin Finch- Fletchley's!" Ron declared, reading over Harry's shoulder.  
  
"You're right, it is!" Neville agreed.  
  
"Are you sure?" Stacy asked, stunned.  
  
"Positive! He's the only person who puts that little tail on top of his capital A's."  
  
"And I think he's the only person who uses that ink," Neville said, clearly trying to remember.  
  
"Well...never would have guessed...." Stacy said as she took back the note. Surely he couldn't....  
  
"Oh Stacy," Hermione broke in as the others returned to their games of chess and Exploding Snap, "You have permission to visit Hogsmeade, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Harry and I wondered if you'd like to come with us Saturday,"  
  
"Oh gosh guys...I don't want to be a fifth wheel. I'm sure you want time alone...."  
  
"No, we mean it!" Harry assured her. "It'll be fun!"  
  
"Please?"  
  
Stacy, seeing she wasn't going to win this one, sighed and chuckled, "All right. But I'll be sure to let you two lovebirds have some time to yourselves." They both blushed. Stacy grinned and buried her nose in her magazine.  
  
  
  
Before Stacy knew it, it was Saturday. She rose early so she could get the bathroom first. After she showered and dressed, she combed her damp hair--and then, on an impulse, put it up in a ponytail. Justin had said it suited her...and she didn't know why she cared.  
  
She stayed with Harry and Hermione for a bit after they arrived in Hogsmeade, then asked if they would mind if she wandered off for a bit. "I just remembered something that caught my eye in the bookstore."  
  
"Well, all right...if you're sure...."  
  
"Oh, psh! I'll be okay! You two go have an ice cream cone or something; don't worry about it."  
  
She headed back to the bookstore and quickly found the book she'd been looking at before. 'Cooking with Your Wand.' Now, that just bothered her. She flipped through it, marvelling silently that anyone would prefer doing magic to the simple rhythm of stirring something in a bowl. Cooking the Muggle way kept her grounded--and besides, she'd thought up some of her best lyrics standing by the stove.  
  
"Interesting book?" Two twinkling blue eyes peeked at her over the top of it.  
  
"Strange book, if you ask me. I guess a simple Muggle-born just can't understand the thrill of cooking with magic."  
  
"I know what you mean. I'm Muggle-born myself, and I'd much rather cook on the stove."  
  
"You cook?"  
  
"Yes! Very well, I might add."  
  
"Mr. Finch-Fletchley, you are just full of surprises."  
  
"Well then here's another one: would you do me the honor of a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks?"  
  
Stacy almost dropped the book. But she recovered herself, put it carefully back on the shelf, and said, "I'd love to."  
  
He grinned and offered her his arm. She looped her hand around it and they fairly skipped out of the store. "Why do I suddenly feel like a mixed-gender 'Laverne and Shirley?'"  
  
"I love that show!"  
  
"You too? I watch it every chance I get." They stopped, looked at each other, smiled broadly, and suddenly broke into the show's opening dance. "Shlemiel, shlemazl, Hazenpfeffer Incorporated!" They both burst out laughing so hard they had to hold each other up to make it down the street.  
  
Butterbeer can be remarkable when it comes to facilitating conversation. Stacy had been sweaty-palmed when they sat down at their table, but as soon as the sugar entered her bloodstream she seemed to forget she was nervous.  
  
All too soon, Justin gasped. "Ack! The time!" He fished in his pockets, pulling out candy, string, an ink bottle, a magical compass....  
  
"Preparing for invasion?"  
  
"'Be prepared.' That's what they said when I was in Wizard Scouts."  
  
"I thought you said you were Muggle-born."  
  
He blushed. "I was. Well...we were just Boy Scouts, but we called ourselves Wizard Scouts!" he said brightly. "I kind of wished I could've told the rest of my troop I really was a wizard." Stacy hated to admit it, but sometimes she wondered if Justin wasn't maybe a few peas short of a casserole.  
  
"It's five to one, in case you haven't found your watch yet."  
  
"Oh no! I have to meet Ernie! Well...thank you for a lovely time."  
  
"Certainly." He stood up and seemed to be deciding about something-- then, impulsively, he grabbed her hand and kissed it. He turned tomato-red and rushed out the door. Stacy felt her heart sink as she watched him go-- and suddenly, she hoped with all her might that he really *was* her Secret Admirer. 


	7. Oh, Fudge!

Paint the Sky with Stars  
  
--by Egon Starcollector  
  
Disclaimer: And I look like J.K. Rowling...how?  
  
  
  
Wednesday following the trip to Hogsmeade, Stacy received yet another note in the sparkly blue ink.  
  
"Your laugh is like silver bells, and your eyes shimmer like diamonds. --Your Secret Admirer"  
  
*How nauseatingly sweet,* she thought, tucking it away. She wondered if Ron and Neville were right. True, Justin had asked her out for a butterbeer--but they were friends. It didn't necessarily mean anything else. Try as she might, though, she couldn't help hoping it did.  
  
"It's a pity you weren't in Care of Magical Creatures last night, Stacy," Hermione said, interrupting her train of thought.  
  
"Hm?" Stacy couldn't take that particular class because the Gryffindor session conflicted with Double Astronomy.  
  
` "Hagrid told us about a touring show of Endangered Magical Creatures. They're animals unfit for breeding programs, and they're touring the wizarding world so students can see them up close."  
  
"Neat."  
  
"It sounds so fascinating! They have rare dragons, and even a roc!"  
  
"A roc. Those building-sized crows that eat elephants for lunch?"  
  
"Well, yes...."  
  
"Ah. Thought so."  
  
"Hagrid and Dumbledore are going to see if they can get the show to come to Hogwarts!" That was Hermione. The girl was a positive sponge for knowledge.  
  
"That'd be cool," Stacy conceded, not wanting to hurt her cousin's feelings by retorting that a crow the size of Hogwarts was not high on her list of "Must-See" items.  
  
The rest of the day was rather dull. They were studying gorgons in DADA--"Not that you are likely to meet one, mind you, as they are very reclusive," said Professor Lupin--and tomb protections in Ancient Runes. Lunch, Transfiguration, and Charms were so dull she thought her brain would seize up. Definitely not an exciting day.  
  
Before supper, she tried to work on her song a bit more. She hadn't really had a chance to tackle it for about a week--not since that horrific day when she'd slugged Draco Malfoy.  
  
She studied the parchment carefully, trying to keep the melody in her head without humming it out loud (she WAS in the library, after all). Hm...what would a shallow, ditzy "doll" do that a sensible, down-to-earth girl wouldn't? Stare at herself in the mirror all the time...read fashion magazine...hmmm....  
  
I'm not just the girl in the picture,  
  
I won't be just a knock on your door.  
  
I'm much more than a Barbie doll can give you,  
  
But you don't know what a heart is for.  
  
I'm not just a reflection in a mirror,  
  
I'm not just a face in a crowd.  
  
I don't waste my time with fashion ads in magazines,  
  
I spend my time living out loud.  
  
You don't know (what a girl is)  
  
You don't know (what I can do)  
  
You don't know (what real love is)  
  
I know that I'm over you  
  
*Not a bad start,* she smiled to herself as she went down to supper. *Not bad at all.*  
  
  
  
The next day brought a reply--and fudge!--from Jessie.  
  
  
  
Dear Stacy,  
  
He looks like Elijah Wood and you haven't snagged him? What's wrong with you?!?!?!?  
  
Seriously, I'm glad you like it there and that you're making friends. I was really worried about you after what went down last spring. Get this: Randy saw me writing to you and asked me to ask you if you'd reconsider. The nerve!  
  
I'm glad your cousin turned out to be cool, too. You're so lucky getting to go to Scotland. You'd better send me pictures!  
  
Love and jelly beans,  
  
Jessie  
  
P.S. Enjoy the fudge! I got your favorite kind, the plain chocolate.  
  
  
  
Stacy chuckled. "Love and jelly beans," indeed! So Randy wanted her back, eh? *Fugeddaboudit,* she said to herself. That was NOT happening. Stacy made a point of stopping back at the dorm to hide the fudge before she went to Potions.  
  
  
  
Herbology wasn't too taxing: they had to grind the crystal fern extract into useable salts. Yippee. She noticed that Justin was having another clumsy day: he was standing awfully close, so he kept brushing up against her and bumping into her. *Klutz.* Neville said nothing, but merely gave a little smile that made Stacy wonder if she'd missed something.  
  
Neville stopped her after class, though. "I knew it! That was Justin's ink and handwriting on your note." Seeing that Stacy looked skeptical, he continued. "Stacy, ever since the semester started he's been falling all over you. I've seen how you look at him, too. What's stopping the two of you?"  
  
"Why would he want someone like me, though? He could probably have his pick of girls!"  
  
"You're clever, funny, down-to-earth--and from what I hear, you like stars as much as he does!"  
  
Stacy grinned and hugged Neville around the neck. "You tell your Ginny she's got herself a good man."  
  
After Muggle Studies, Professor Dimity said, "Miss McIvers, could I speak to you for just a moment before you go to lunch?"  
  
"Certainly, Professor."  
  
"Miss McIvers, according to your old school, you were one of the best Muggle Studies students. Your grades here certainly bear that out."  
  
"Thank you. It's probably because I'm Muggle-born."  
  
"As am I," the elderly witch smiled. "I was wondering...one of your classmates is struggling. He is a pureblood, as you might have guessed. Frankly, he only took the class because it was the only thing open, but he can't afford to fail it. I wondered if you would be willing to tutor him?"  
  
Stacy was mildly taken aback, but she still felt proud. "Um...sure. I'll just need to know when and where to meet him...."  
  
"He says he has a free period before supper on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. You could meet in the library."  
  
"Okay! I'm free then too, so I can certainly work with him."  
  
"Very good, Miss McIvers; I was hoping you would agree. I will let Mr. Malfoy know, then."  
  
Stacy froze. She wasn't sure, but she thought her face went pale. "DRACO Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes, the same."  
  
"Right..." she managed as she staggered out of the room. *I'm jinxed. It's official. I'm jinxed.* 


	8. The Kiss

Paint the Sky with Stars  
  
--by Egon Starcollector  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
Stacy stared blankly out of the Astronomy Tower window. She had to tutor Draco Malfoy, the creep who insulted her every time he saw her. Gee, how'd she ever get so lucky?  
  
She looked out at the lake. *I wonder if we can go fishing? Probably not.* She closed her eyes and imagined the feel of her fishing rod in her hand, the buzz of the reel as she cast out her line....  
  
"You're not going to sleep on me, are you?" She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and heard Justin's voice chuckling softly.  
  
"Eh? No...just daydreaming. Say, I don't suppose we can go fishing in that lake, can we?"  
  
"With the giant squid there? Not likely."  
  
"Dangit. I didn't really get to go fishing last summer at all. I could stand to get out on a riverbank for a while, or maybe a boat in the middle of Lake Michigan.... Anyway, how's your project coming along?"  
  
"Pretty well. Perhaps I should have chosen something more challenging than likely comet trajectories."  
  
"You do realize most people would think you were daft for picking something that hard," she said with a faint smile.  
  
"Probably. But I've never been 'most people,' so that hardly bothers me," he said with that open, I-love-the-world smile that lit up those gorgeous blue eyes...bother, where'd THAT come from?  
  
"Um...I've been wondering...why don't we have the same Astronomy professor as the others?"  
  
"Hm? Oh, Professor Sinistra doesn't like Double because it's so small. Doesn't feel it's worthwhile. Professor Jupiter is pretty well retired; he just does this to keep himself busy."  
  
"Ah, okay."  
  
They worked quietly for several moments, Justin tracing comet trajectories and Stacy monitoring moondogs. She tried not to notice the way the light of the full moon illuminated his fine features, or the cute way he pouted when he was concentrating.... No. It didn't matter that yes, she DID have a crush on him. She'd be going back to Michigan for the summer. By the time she got back, he'd have forgotten about her...not, actually, that he felt anything other than friendship for her NOW. No. Get off that train of thought.... She bent her head over her parchment, letting her hair fall between her and Justin.  
  
At last, she finished her night's work and put down her quill. She pressed her hands to her tired eyes--she definitely had a headache coming on--being careful not to lift the barrier of hair.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm getting a headache; nothing major."  
  
She slid her hands away from her eyes just in time to see fine fingers reach out and lift her curls. "You might not have eyestrain if you didn't block the light," Justin chuckled. He raised the curtain of hair almost...she tried not to think that it was almost as if he were lifting a bride's veil...and smoothed it back. He cupped the base of her skull gently for a moment, then slowly slid his hand forward to cradle her cheek. "Moonlight becomes you, milady." Before Stacy could respond, he bent his head...and tentatively brushed his lips against hers. She gasped and instinctively kissed back. Encouraged, he pulled her close and kissed her intensely. His tongue gently stroked her lips, but she wasn't quite ready for.... But as a star went supernova in the general region of her heart, she gave in and opened her mouth to tangle her tongue with his. It wasn't like she could hear her voice of reason over the meteor shower in her brain anyway.  
  
By the time they came up for air, Stacy wouldn't have cared if she'd had to tutor the Dark Lord himself. Justin could KISS like nobody's business! "W...wow...."  
  
"Um...I'm sorry...I got carried away...I should go...." Justin, his face Gryffindor scarlet (ironically), grabbes his books and ran out.  
  
"Justin, wait!" Confound that man...!  
  
  
  
After supper, Stacy composed a reply to Jessie.  
  
  
  
Dear Jessie,  
  
Well, I've had an eventful day. First of all, thanks for the fudge. It's really hitting the spot right about now (so sorry if this parchment is a bit chocolate stained).  
  
Second, I have to tutor the school bully. Every single time I see the guy he trips me, insults me, or whatever--so now I have to keep his sorry hinder from failing Muggle Studies. Too tempting.... I start working with him tomorrow. Pray for me, please.  
  
Also...you asked me why I hadn't snagged Justin. Well...I don't know what to say either way, but...he DID give me the best kiss of my life tonight. Tell that to Randy for me, will you?  
  
I hope your day's been somewhat less nerve-wracking than mine.  
  
Huggles,  
  
Stacy  
  
  
  
Stacy smiled as she reread the note. It was true...her lips were still tingling from Justin's kiss. Wow didn't even begin to describe it. 


	9. Surprise, Surprise

Paint the Sky with Stars --by Egon Starcollector  
  
Disclaimer: No, actually, I *don't* own HP, but thanks awfully for asking. :) And the idea of fairy roses belongs to my friend Wendy.  
  
Friday morning, Andromeda landed next to Stacy's oatmeal with a soft "flop." Stacy took off the letter, nuzzled her pet, and gave her a treat. Well, well...another note in that sparkly blue ink.  
  
Dearest Stacy,  
  
If you want to know who I am, meet me by the lake at seven tonight. Always yours,  
  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
"Well, he's getting brave," she said to Hermione.  
  
"Hm?" Stacy showed her the note. "It's about time!"  
  
"That's what I thought!"  
  
Too soon, the day hurried on to her free period--the one she had to waste tutoring Draco Malfoy. She headed up to the library, silently praying for strength not to strangle the spoiled, obnoxious....  
  
He was, to her surprise, waiting for her. "Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Miss McIvers," he said frigidly.  
  
"Now...where did you want to begin?" Wordlessly, he pushed a parchment towards her. It was the one they'd just finished about World War II--and it was covered in so much red ink that it looked like a graphic rendering of a battlefield.  
  
"Dimity says I have one chance to make it up."  
  
"All right...well, I guess we'll start from the beginning. Now, the main issues in the Second World War were economics and racism--mostly Anti- Semitism."  
  
"Anti-whatism?"  
  
Stacy looked at him rather blankly. This might be harder than she thought. "Anti-Semitism. Prejudice against Jewish people. You see, Jewish people are a popular target of hate groups. As a result...."  
  
"Hold on. You're telling me that they're hated for their religion?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's absurd!"  
  
Stacy was shocked, to say the least. A Malfoy saying bigotry was absurd? But, she didn't dare show it. "I know it is. Some Muggles, though, will hate people for anything: their religion, their skin color, their sexual preference...."  
  
"Mostly for things they can't help, is what you're saying."  
  
"Well...yes."  
  
He looked surprisingly pensive. "So...how is it that this is a factor in this war?"  
  
"Well...Germany at this time was led by a Muggle named Adolf Hitler...."  
  
Stacy fairly staggered to supper. She was amazed by Malfoy's complete ignorance of Muggle ways. He'd asked so many questions it made her head spin! Professor Dimity would never have allowed that...then again, maybe that was part of the problem.  
  
They had shepherd's pie and carrots for supper, with a strawberry trifle for dessert. Stacy was deep in thought, mulling over Malfoy's behavior. He'd seemed shocked--even horrified--to learn about how prejudiced Muggles could be against each other. He'd said he "always thought Muggles stuck together." It all sounded strange coming from the son of a man rumored to serve the Dark Lord.  
  
In fact...if Stacy hadn't known better...she'd almost thought she saw tears in Malfoy's eyes at one point...nah....  
  
"So, are you going to meet your admirer tonight?" Parvati Patil asked, startling her slightly.  
  
"I think so--just to see if he chickens out. He'll probably be too afraid to show up," she said, forcing a smirk. Actually, that was what she was most afraid of.  
  
"What if he doesn't?" Lavender wanted to know.  
  
"I'll enjoy the fresh air," Stacy answered, trying to sound glib.  
  
At five minutes to seven, Stacy sat down on the bank of the lake. She looked around. Nothing. No one. Hm. Okay.  
  
No sign of anyone at seven...or five after seven. Not a good sign. *I knew he'd chicken out.*  
  
At eight minutes after, she heard someone behind her. She turned around. Justin.  
  
"Lovely night, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"What brings you out here?"  
  
"I was waiting for someone...but I don't think he's going to show up."  
  
"Oh? Do tell."  
  
"Well...I told you about those notes I've been getting. This morning, I got a note saying to meet him here at seven if I wanted to know who he was. But...I don't think he's going to come."  
  
"Actually...." Justin said softly, "He did." He dropped a small box into her lap. She opened it to find chocolates shaped like moons and stars.  
  
"Wh-what?" Something soft brushed her cheek, and she looked up to see him holding a rose in a pale purply-blue.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. Ernie cornered me about something."  
  
"Justin...you...?"  
  
"Guilty." He blushed and smiled softly. He sat down next to her. He held up the rose between their faces. "But your favorite color's red, isn't it?"  
  
"Why yes...."  
  
He blew very gently on the rose, his peppermint breath brushing her lips softly. To her surprise, the rose suddenly turned a rich shade of red. "It's a fairy rose. The wind makes it change color--and if you put it in sweet water, a fairy will be born."  
  
"Ohhhh...." She watched as he gently ran his fine fingers along the stem. "No thorns."  
  
"No. I made sure of that. You see...to the Victorians, a red rose without thorns meant love at first sight." He reached up and smoothed her brown curls gently back from her face. Ever so carefully, he tucked the stem of the rose behind her ear...then gently smoothed her curls down over it, moving his fingers down to caress her jaw tenderly. "Stacy...there's a dance coming up. I wondered if you'd like to go with me?"  
  
If there was one thing Stacy McIvers was NOT, it was stupid. "S- sure!"  
  
And when Justin leaned over and bestowed one of his supernova kisses on her lips, she knew that for once in her life she'd said the right thing. 


	10. Saturday

Paint the Sky with Stars --by Egon Starcollector  
  
Disclaimer: Everything HP belongs to JKR, etc., etc., etc. (I sound like the king of Siam....) I don't own the "Beer and Pretzels Polka" or 'Star Trek' either.  
  
By now, Stacy's life at Hogwarts had settled into a routine: go to class, dodge Slytherins, study, talk to Hermione, study, ignore some smart remark from Ron (she was really starting to wonder how her cousin had stayed friends with him for so long), study, eat, tutor Malfoy, eat fudge (fortunately, she'd ordered about a year's supply!), play a little music, write to Jessie, and try not to make a fool of herself in front of Justin. That last one didn't seem like it would be too much of a problem anymore, actually; evidently they were unofficially a "couple," so she didn't have to be so nervous around him. Thank God.  
  
In short, she was actually starting to feel comfortable. She didn't think she'd ever really get used to British life--and certainly not British food!--but she was adjusting.  
  
Still, there were always surprises. One night, Stacy sat curled up in a chair in the common room with her guitar. It had become her regular practice after she finished her homework; it helped her clear her mind so she could sleep. She plunked quietly away at her guitar, picking out the "Beer and Pretzels Polka."  
  
I am fine  
  
How do you feel?  
  
Let's play a tune on the glockenspiel.  
  
I can tell with just a glance  
  
That you are ready for a dance....  
  
Not for the first time, she found herself wondering how she'd gotten to this place in her life. Until she was eleven, she thought she was just an ordinary, music-loving gal. But no, she was a witch--the sort of thing that would have sent Mrs. Ormsby from her church into a self-righteous wrath, complete with brimstone and screaming. Bah. Being a witch, Stacy had learned early on, didn't mean selling your soul. (Not that hers was for sale anyway; she certainly couldn't sell what she'd already given to God.) It just meant she could do things other people couldn't do.  
  
And just what WAS magic, anyway? Stacy had never quite settled her mind on that. Muggle scientists of course said it was impossible. Well, it obviously wasn't! It might even be explainable in Muggle terms. A retrieval spell, for example, might be a simple matter of bending space so the desired object came into your hand--effectively turning your hand into a miniature warp drive like on 'Star Trek.' Invisibility potions might just make the atoms in your body reflect light differently, while a reduction spell could just push the air space out of the atoms. Hm...was it possible magic was nothing more than a genetic mutation which allowed you to manipulate quantum physics?  
  
She kind of hoped not; it would be very disappointing if it was. She shrugged it off and switched to "Loch Lomond."  
  
"Stacy, are you entered in the show Saturday afternoon?" Hermione's voice startled her out of her reverie.  
  
"Huh? What show?" Stacy asked a bit blankly.  
  
"The Non-Magical Talent Show, remember? It's Saturday afternoon, and the dance is Saturday evening."  
  
"No...I couldn't think of anything to play." That, and she had been so busy that she'd forgotten all about it.  
  
"Pity. I think you'd have won."  
  
"Hm. Thanks."  
  
  
  
Soon it was Saturday afternoon, and all the students were gathered in the Great Hall. Stacy gazed at the stage, trying not to look bored. She hated these things; in all the ones she'd competed in, at least half of the contestants had no talent to speak of.  
  
An Asian girl from Ravenclaw recited Shakespeare, and Susan Bones-- whom Stacy knew but slightly from Herbology--turned out to be a natural comedienne.  
  
Stacy nearly fell off her chair when the next contestant's name was announced. "Mr. Justin Finch-Fletchley of Hufflepuff." Justin strode onto the stage carrying...a violin? She never would have guessed he was a musician, too! He placed it expertly under his chin, then stroked the strings softly with the bow and began to play Pachelbel's "Canon in D."  
  
Stacy sighed with delight. She loved the song, and Justin played it beautifully. She hated to hear the last notes; she wished he could play forever! At last he finished. He bowed amid thunderous applause and stepped off the stage.  
  
Draco Malfoy stepped forward next. Stacy braced herself for a good laugh. This was probably going to be very amusing.  
  
"What did you think?" came a whisper next to her. Justin was staring eagerly at her, clearly begging for approval.  
  
"I'm...I'm amazed! That was wonderful...I didn't know you played."  
  
"Oh yes...I sing a bit, too. Tenor. I...I almost didn't enter, but then you mentioned you liked that song and well...I guess I wanted to impress you," he said, blushing as he tried to control his runaway tongue.  
  
"Well, you certainly did!"  
  
Suddenly Stacy realized the room was filled with a glistening baritone singing a solo from Wagner. She looked up to the stage--and had to grab Justin for support.  
  
The baritone--was Draco Malfoy.  
  
The entire audience was weeping by the time Malfoy finished. Then it was Harry's turn. He carried a guitar. (Stacy noticed that her fellow musician Dean Thomas was the only one who didn't look surprised.) He cleared his throat and spoke. "I'd like to dedicate this song to Miss Hermione Granger, fairest of the fair in her Gryffindor robes." Hermione turned utterly scarlet.  
  
Harry also surprised Stacy; he had a lovely tenor voice, and he poured his whole heart into "The Lady in Red." *Gee...I think he's a little in love,* Stacy chuckled to herself.  
  
The Great Hall went insane when he finished. Objectively, he actually HAD given the best performance so far. Stacy really didn't envy Seamus Finnegan, who had to follow him with a juggling routine.  
  
  
  
After the show was over and Harry was declared the winner by a large margin (Malfoy and Justin actually tied for second place, while Susan came in third), the students returned to their towers to get ready for the dance.  
  
Stacy's hands shook nervously as she showered and washed her hair. This was her first real date with Justin. Did this mean they were going out? Was he going to ask her out at the dance? Oooh why did this have to be so tricky?  
  
She narrowly avoided getting a run in her pantyhose. She took a few deep breaths and willed herself to calm down. Finally, she managed to pick up her dress. She'd found it listed as a "dress robe," but it wouldn't have looked out of place at a Muggle gathering. It was a simple a-line with long, tight sleeves and a Mandarin collar and bodice. The dress itself was shimmery red silk, with black silk cording at the neckline, jet buttons at the shoulder, and black silk embroidered flowers. She slipped it on and buttoned it, then stepped into her red pumps. She twisted her hair into a French roll and fastened a stray curl back with a black beaded bobby pin.  
  
THEN came the make up. It wasn't that she minded wearing it; it just seemed like such a bother. She thought for a minute, then figured she could get away with just a little powder and a hint of blush. Oh yes, and some lipgloss. She wasn't a canvas; why should she paint herself?  
  
A spritz of perfume and she was ready to go. The other Gryffindor girls were ready about the same time. Hermione looked very pretty in a gown of gold chiffon, while Lavender and Parvati wore nearly identical dresses in pale purple satin--a color that frankly flattered Lavender more than Parvati.  
  
As a group, they walked down to the Great Hall. Gold candles floated in the air amid coppery leaves. The stars shone brightly through the enchanted ceiling. Really, a lovely night.  
  
In next to no time, Seamus, Harry, and Ron swept the other girls away. But where was Justin? Hadn't he come? If he stood her up....  
  
Suddenly, she felt a gentle touch on her back. The scent of a summer evening breeze reached her nostrils, and she knew who it was. She turned around and found herself gazing right into Justin's blue eyes. "You look lovely," he said softly.  
  
"You don't look too bad yourself." And he didn't. His dress robes were a dark blue, with silver stars at the neckline, hem, and cuffs. *Why doesn't that surprise me?* she reflected with a smile.  
  
"Shall we dance?"  
  
Stacy nodded nervously, and Justin took her hand and led her onto the floor. The band was playing a slow song--oh boy, slow dancing, close dancing, yipes. Justin gently guided her into a ballroom position. She almost fainted when he put his arm around her waist. She put her hand-- dangit, it was shaking again!--awkwardly on his shoulder and prayed she wouldn't step on his feet.  
  
"Relax," he whispered. She looked up at him, asking him with her face if he was serious! He smiled softly at her and winked. Stacy felt her face grow hot. Ooooh boy....  
  
She glanced across the room and saw Hermione with her head resting on Harry's shoulder. It looked like a good idea--then she wouldn't have to make eye contact, after all--but then again...she'd have to get closer...oh boy....  
  
"Do I make you nervous?"  
  
"Um...I think I'm making myself nervous."  
  
"Didn't you want to come with me?"  
  
"Of course I did! I just...." She bit her lip, unable to spit out the words. What words? She didn't even know...she couldn't think clearly. Impulsively, she rested her head on Justin's shoulder and tried to hide her face in his robes.  
  
She heard him suck in his breath sharply. He pulled her closer and brought their hands down so he could press her hand to his chest. Then she noticed...his heart was pounding like anything. Was he as nervous as she was?  
  
They clung silently to each other for a few songs, then Justin suggested they have some punch and sit a song out. Stacy agreed since her knees felt like they were about to buckle...but the thought of sitting out a song with Justin...well, no matter, she needed to find a chair and fast!  
  
Justin helped her into a chair and then brought them both some punch. They sat in silence for a bit, trying to moisten their mouths with the punch so they could speak. "Um...your accent. I know you're from America, but...where exactly?"  
  
"Hm? Oh, Upper Michigan."  
  
"Really? I've been there."  
  
"Have you?"  
  
"Yes. When I was nine, my parents took me there for a vacation. I liked it; very pretty." He chuckled suddenly. "One day we went to this candy store. Something about a tree, I don't recall the name. There was this little girl there reading a book. I thought she was really neat...looking back, I think it was the first time I was attracted to someone. I wanted to get her attention, so...I started throwing hard candy at her." He blushed.  
  
"Waitaminute...hard candy? What kind?"  
  
"Um...those blue mints, I think. She was reading 'Little Women' or something, and I wanted her to talk to me. Instead...she threw the candy right back at me. Well, I kept throwing and she kept throwing...I started laughing; I was really getting quite wound up! I ran over and grabbed her book. She called me a bully...."  
  
"And your mother apologized to her, then took you back to the hotel for hot cocoa, a Valium, and a nap."  
  
"How...did you...?"  
  
"Because I never forgot the blue-eyed bully who threw candy at me in Mr. Shaketree's shop and then tried to steal my book!"  
  
"I...that was YOU?!?"  
  
"YES."  
  
Justin rubbed his jaw. "You throw hard!"  
  
"You earned it!"  
  
"I was nine! My social skills weren't the most refined...good grief, I still had to send you secret admirer notes for a month before I got brave enough to talk to you now!"  
  
"You were such a little CREEP!"  
  
"I...well, I'm sorry! I thought you were really neat...I kind of liked you and wanted to get your attention!"  
  
"Courtship by projectiles?"  
  
"Well...I'm sorry." He looked genuinely contrite. "I...I don't know. I didn't know what else to do. I've always been shy, and...." He shook his head. "I blew it," he sighed under his breath. "You know...I never forgot you. When I met you the start of this year...I thought something about you seemed familiar, but I couldn't place it. Now you know I'm...well, just that blue-eyed bully."  
  
Stacy looked at him. He almost looked as though he were about to cry. *Well, he WAS only nine. And he didn't turn out badly at all,* she decided with a grin. Impulsively, she put her fingers under his chin and pulled his face close to hers. "You know what?" she asked softly. "I kinda liked that blue-eyed bully, too." And very gently, she kissed him. 


	11. The Almighty L Word

Paint the Sky with Stars --by Egon Starcollector  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I'm just borrowing it.  
  
Author's note: Sorry this took so long. First I went on vacation, then I had problems with my ISP. And to top it off, this chapter was REALLY hard to write because of a snogging scene. Confounded teenage hormones. ;) (I'm just kidding.)  
  
And yes, I'm adlibbing again...using a minor character is a lot of work! :)  
  
  
  
One Saturday in mid-November, Stacy awoke in a cold sweat. All night, her sleep had been disturbed by dreams about Justin no Christian lady should admit to. "Some days I HATE being a teenager," she muttered as she stood in an icy cold shower.  
  
Justin was officially her boyfriend and had been since the dance a month before. She liked the sound of that. To be honest, it made her kind of giggly--and she wasn't usually the giggly type. Randy had never had this effect on her. Just walking hand-in-hand with Justin made her feel as if she were driving her Harley at eighty miles per hour down a deserted back road. "I wonder what it means? Is this...this couldn't be love, could it?"  
  
But today, her motorcycle was the last thing on her mind. She'd had such vivid dreams that she'd feared she really would wake up in Justin's bed!  
  
After she showered, she dressed quickly. She loved being able to wear Muggle clothes on the weekends, she decided as she pulled on her jeans. She put on one of her favorite sweaters--a nubbly cardigan in fiery autumn colors--then combed her hair into a ponytail and stepped into her elasticized sneakers.  
  
She was one of the first Gryffindors at the breakfast table. Her dreams had awakened her early, so she'd decided to get a head start on the day-- and not risk more dreams.  
  
As she chewed her oatmeal and chatted absently with Colin Creevey, Justin walked in. He looked very good that morning, Stacy thought: he wore a wheat-colored pullover with a polo-style neck over a black t-shirt, and--oh no, did he HAVE to wear tight jeans?  
  
He smiled at Stacy as he walked in, and she noticed that he blushed slightly. His eyes seemed a darker blue than usual, and there was a look in them that sent a tingling tightness through her.  
  
Stacy hurried through her breakfast and scampered out of the Great Hall, nearly knocking Harry and Ron over in her haste. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry!"  
  
"What's the matter, Stacy?" Harry sounded concerned; Hermione had found herself SUCH a good man!  
  
"It's Saturday! Blimey, what's the rush?"  
  
"Have to um, use the girls' room." *Yeah, and catch my breath.*  
  
"Oh, okay!"  
  
Stacy ran into the nearest girls' bathroom and leaned heavily on one of the sinks, gasping. What was wrong with her? She was sure Justin hadn't put her under any kind of a spell, so why did she lose her mind every time he was near her? *Maybe because you're falling in love?* came the little voice in her head.  
  
"Oh, don't be stupid!" she snapped.  
  
*Am I?*  
  
"Hush. I'm not looking for love, remember?"  
  
*I think you found it anyway.*  
  
"Will you shut UP?"  
  
Stacy made her way back to Gryffindor tower and set to work on her Arithmancy homework--or tried to, at any rate. She was supposed to be writing out theorems related to the decline of the British Empire, but she kept doodling out theorems to prove how compatible she and Justin were.  
  
"This is nonsense! I can't even concentrate!" she burst out, startling Lavender. "Sorry...mind's not on my work today," she blushed.  
  
"I noticed," Lavender chuckled. "But I know what you mean...it's SO lovely outside! I wonder if Ron would like to go for a flight this afternoon before the game?"  
  
"Good weather for it. As for me, I think I'll take a walk around the lake and clear my head." Stacy wasn't one for flying. She shared Hermione's aversion to heights; maybe it was some weird family trait.  
  
As she put her books away, she couldn't help but notice that she and Justin seemed to be perfectly compatible...they were both fours, after all. *Bah!*  
  
When she stepped outside, she took a deep breath of the brisk air. It was what they called "Indian Summer" in Michigan; she wasn't sure what it was called in Scotland. She just knew she liked it. The Forbidden Forest was glowing with all the colors of a fire, the sky was a crystalline blue (a lot like Justin's eyes, she couldn't help but think), and the air was crisp and refreshing while being warm enough that she didn't need her cloak. God must like this time of year a lot, she decided, if He took so much care to make it beautiful.  
  
She walked slowly, sniffing the spicy air and listening to the hooting of the owls. A soft breeze played with her curls and painted a rosy glow on her cheeks. It was a PERFECT day, she decided...absolutely perfect.  
  
She hadn't gotten very far when she heard a familiar voice call her name. "Stacy!" She turned to see Justin running across the lawn towards her. "Um, hi," he said as he reached her. "Out for a walk too?"  
  
"Oh yeah...just ah...trying to clear my head." She prayed she wasn't blushing.  
  
"Uh, me too," he stammered, turning the color of cranberry sauce. "All right if I walk with you?"  
  
"S-sure," she managed. What was wrong with her? Why was she feeling shy around him again?  
  
They walked in silence for a while, drinking in the beautiful day. Justin finally spoke. "Looking forward to the match this afternoon?"  
  
"Always! I love Quidditch. Slytherin against Ravenclaw, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes. I...I wish we could sit together."  
  
"So do I, but I suppose they'll make us stay with our houses."  
  
They walked on a bit more before he spoke again. "So...tell me some more about yourself."  
  
"Ah well...I grew up on my grandparents' farm outside a small town in Upper Michigan. I was always the 'odd girl out,' so to speak, at my Muggle school--especially after Marcy Kohn, the prettiest girl in school, teased me because I was plain and suddenly grew a giant wart on her nose. My father, Frank, was a foreman in a faucet factory, but he died in a car accident when I was thirteen. My mother, Rebecca, is a photographer...she and I don't have the best relationship. I was a daddy's girl. I love to cook...I like hunting, fishing, hiking, and rollerblading...I crochet a little, but I'm really not 'crafty.' I took up guitar when I was six and used to sing lead in a Christian rock band. On a day like today, my favorite thing to do is hop on my motorcycle and head for the backroads. Anything else?"  
  
"You have a motorcycle?"  
  
"Well, yes and no. It was Pop's. A vintage Harley-Davidson. He taught me how to ride it, and I inherited it when he died. But because of something in his will, I can't actually claim it until I'm eighteen. So, it's at the farm for now. Your turn," she smiled.  
  
"Well first of all, you are anything but plain." That odd look was in his eyes again.... "I grew up in London. My father's an electrician, my mother's a dance teacher. I was on the list for Eton before I received my letter from Hogwarts. I'm quite the outdoorsman myself...I'm an excellent shot, but I'll only kill for food. I love to cook, as I've mentioned, and I also love to read. I took up the violin when I was eight, I studied voice for a couple of years--and thanks to my mother, I've had more dance lessons than I should admit!" he laughed. "But all my life, I've been fascinated by the stars. God's most beautiful creation...well, one of them," he said, looking rather pointedly at Stacy.  
  
"Eton, huh? Say...isn't Finch-Fletchley an aristocratic name?"  
  
He groaned. "Oooh...I admit it, my uncle's a baronet. Spends most of his time wrapped around a bottle. I pity my cousin Jason...HE'S the one who has to worry about the seat in the House of Lords, not I!"  
  
"Okay...so I'm dating a blueblood."  
  
He sighed. "Lord Justin Finch-Fletchley at your service." He sounded utterly miserable.  
  
"Why so glum? I think it sounds distinguished!"  
  
"I think it sounds pretentious. I almost never use it...you're the only one here I've told."  
  
"I'm honored. As for me, I can't claim anything fancy like that. I'm just plain old Stacy Theodora McIvers."  
  
"Theodora? A very old name."  
  
"I was named after my uncle Theodore, Hermione's dad."  
  
"Ah. Better than Johanan."  
  
"Is that your middle name?"  
  
"Unfortunately. My parents had trouble conceiving...it means something like 'God's gift.' I hate it, utterly hate it."  
  
"I think it's cute! Maybe I'll start calling you JoJo."  
  
His face twisted into an impish smirk. "All right...Dory."  
  
"Dory...I think I like that."  
  
They were clear to the other side of the lake now. Abruptly, Justin stopped walking and pulled her into a hug. She slid her arms around his waist and buried her face in his shoulder, breathing in his scent. He rubbed her back gently as they held each other. She thought she could almost hear his heart beating. He pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes. A hundred emotions seemed to flicker across his face all at once. He seemed to want to say something...but instead, he bent his head and pressed his lips gently to hers. She responded, tipping her face to kiss him back. His tongue flicked lightly against her lips, making her gasp...and when she did, he slid his tongue slowly into her mouth.  
  
She had to admit, she loved how he tasted. She brought her hands forward and slid them up his chest--finding, to her surprise, that his robes and baggy sweaters hid a lot of muscle. She would have to ask him about that-- later.  
  
He shivered and whimpered slightly at her touch, pulling her closer. She slid her hands all the way up to tangle her fingers in his curls; with her arms out of the way, he crushed her against his chest. One of his hands slid down to her backside, pressing her closer; the other slid under her sweater and stroked the smooth skin of her back.  
  
He broke their kiss, trailing soft kisses down her throat and making her gasp more. He made a low growling sound, and it made his lips vibrate against her skin. "Oh...my!" The tingling tightness was back, nearly driving her wild. The fingers stroking her back undid the band of her bra and started to slide forward.  
  
His lips were down to her collar now...he somehow undid her top button with his tongue and kissed her skin gently. He murmered something...something that sounded strangely like, "I want you...marry me."  
  
She gently stroked his head, his face, the skin of his neck, anywhere she could reach at that angle. His skin was smooth and touchable...and he was WAY too cute. She kissed the top of his head as he slowly licked his way up her neck to her lips...then he claimed her mouth like a starving man.  
  
The hand under her sweater reached its goal. Stacy nearly fainted as she felt his thumb teasing her. He ground his hips against hers....  
  
"Waitaminute! This isn't right!" She jumped away from him, trying to put herself back together.  
  
"Oh Lord...no...you're right...it isn't...I'm sorry Stacy, I...I don't know what came over me."  
  
"I'm as much to blame as you are...it's not like I was pushing you away." She took a deep breath. "Come on...we'd better go back inside...I think it's almost lunchtime."  
  
"Absolutely not."  
  
"Huh? Why not?"  
  
"Stacy, if we go back inside right now, all of Hogwarts will know exactly how I feel about you!"  
  
Stacy gaped at him for a minute, bewildered...then she glanced down and blushed bright red as the bulge in his pants registered. "You...oh...MEN!" she snapped, spinning on her heel and stomping towards the school. Did they EVER think with anything else?  
  
"Stacy! Stacy, wait!" But she ignored him.  
  
By Monday, Stacy was still not speaking to Justin. She was hurt and horrified to think she'd fallen for yet another guy who only wanted one thing. What she overheard in the girls' bathroom before lunch did not help matters any.  
  
"Did you see Justin Finch-Fletchley, that sixth-year from Hufflepuff, snogging with that transfer student Saturday?"  
  
"No, I didn't!"  
  
"It looked like things were getting pretty intense. You know she's Hermione Granger's cousin, right?"  
  
"I heard."  
  
"Poor girl...I heard he really fancies Hermione, but of course SHE'S with Harry Potter. I bet he's just dating this girl because she looks like Hermione."  
  
"That's kind of mean. I've seen them together...I thought they made a cute couple. They looked like they really liked each other."  
  
"Well, I know she likes him--who wouldn't? He's SO cute! But I don't know if he really likes her...."  
  
Stacy had virtually no appetite at lunch. When Justin tried to speak to her, she brushed past him, fighting back tears.  
  
Even Draco Malfoy noticed her mood when she tutored him that afternoon. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Hm? Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Your eyes are red as though you've been crying, your breathing is agitated, and you're fidgeting--something you only seem to do when you're upset. I don't suppose this has anything to do with the rumors that you and a certain Hufflepuff had an argument?"  
  
"Wha--?"  
  
"Miss McIvers, you show all the physical signs of emotional stress. Combine that with the rumors I've heard and the very public brush-off you gave him at lunch, and well...I would say you're angry with him."  
  
"Mmm...maybe a little."  
  
As he packed up his backpack at the end of their session, he made one more comment. "I wouldn't be too concerned if you've heard those rumors about Mr. Finch-Fletchley fancying your cousin. His reaction is completely different. When he sees her, he gives the same absent, preoccupied smile he gives everyone else. When he sees you, his eyes light up and he focuses all of his attention on you as if you were the only person in the room-- even when you're angry with him. The boy loves you; I'd put galleons on it, and I'm not a gambling man."  
  
"You sound like a doctor who just made a diagnosis."  
  
To her surprise, the faintest hint of a twinkle appeared in his eyes. "Maybe I did."  
  
Stacy was still mulling over that one when she sat in the Gryffindor common room that night working on her Charms homework. Neville came through the portrait-hole, nearly tripping as he did so. "Ah, there you are. I've a message for you."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. "Justin said to give this to you. He didn't want to wait for the owl post."  
  
"Um, thanks."  
  
"Stacy...what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing...."  
  
"You're a terrible liar, Stacy."  
  
"I know," she sighed. She looked around; the common room was empty except for some third-years playing exploding snap. "Can you keep a secret?"  
  
"I keep them very well."  
  
"Justin and I...well, we got into what I think you call here a 'snogging' session the other day...he got a little excited and went a little too far. I lost my temper...my stupid Scottish temper. You see...my last boyfriend cheated on me because I wouldn't sleep with him. Cheated on me with my best friend, in fact. I got angry because I figured that was all Justin wanted, too."  
  
"Does he know any of this?"  
  
"No. I mean, I've kind of mentioned it, but...I wanted to forget the whole thing."  
  
"But you obviously didn't."  
  
"Far from it. I'm still angry, but it's not even Justin I'm really angry with!"  
  
"Then why are you taking it out on him?"  
  
Stacy froze. She didn't really have an answer for that one.  
  
"Take a little advice, Stacy. Don't judge Justin by what someone else did. If you let the memories of some git make you blind, you could lose someone who really cares about you. Think about it." With that, he was gone.  
  
*He's so good at being right,* Stacy finally admitted. She opened the note.  
  
Dear Stacy, I want to apologize for my behaviour the other day. I realize there was really no excuse for it, and I should have controlled myself.  
  
You have hinted to me that you were badly hurt by someone in America, so I am guessing this is what prompted your reaction. I assure you, my intentions are entirely honorable. While I confess that I would love a physical relationship with you, this is hardly the time or place for it.  
  
I don't believe in sexual relations outside of marriage. I believe the act of lovemaking is meant to bond a husband and wife, not merely to get one's jollies. If we ever reach that point, well then....  
  
I guess what I'm trying to say, Stacy, is that I'm in love with YOU, not your body.  
  
All my love,  
  
Justin  
  
She read the note at least three times before his words sank in. Her heart pounded, her hands shook, and her head spun. The l word. He'd said the l word. The word she just wasn't ready to hear. The word she'd told herself never to believe again...so why did she? And why was that voice in her head chanting "He loves me! He loves me! He loves me!" so giddily? And what about what she thought he'd said...something about "marry me?" She couldn't have heard that properly. This was WAY too soon...she was too young even to HEAR the word! And she'd known Justin what, two-and-a-half months? Way too soon. She wasn't ready to get married, and how was she to know if Justin was the right one? So why did the sound of the words put that stupid, sappy smile on her face? How did she even know for sure that that was what he'd said? She hoped Professor Jupiter wasn't in Double Astronomy tomorrow night, because she definitely needed to have a little talk with a certain curly-haired Hufflepuff.... 


	12. The Inner Life of A MuggleBorn Witch: La...

Paint the Sky with Stars --by Egon Starcollector  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP, "Weird Al" Yankovic, or 'Hee Haw.' I just have a sick mind. ;)  
  
That night, Stacy said her prayers, climbed into bed, and fell almost instantly asleep. The next thing she knew, she was in Potions class. Professor Snape strode in wearing a yellow plastic jumpsuit--and proceeded to break into "Weird Al" Yankovic's song "Dare to Be Stupid." Suddenly, Parvati Patil jumped onto the stage (*Waitaminute, what stage?*) with him and started snoring into the microphone.  
  
Stacy awakened with a start, only to find that Parvati really WAS snoring. *Gah, she sounds like she's sawing redwoods!*  
  
Stacy turned over, readjusted her pillow, and went back to sleep.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts Hee-Haw!" Purple curtains parted to reveal Professor Dumbledore and Professor Hagrid sitting on stools, doing the "pickin' and grinnin'" instead of Buck Owens and Roy Clark. The Hee Haw Honeys were two dozen veela, while Professor Flitwick filled in for Grandpa Jones and Professor McGonagall--in a monstrous hat!--played Minnie Pearl. *This is sick...just sick!* her mind screamed. But it wasn't over yet. Justin-- wearing a buckskin coat and singing John Denver songs--was the headliner, with Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Dean as his backup band. But the special guest stars were two manticores dressed like Waylon Jennings and Willie Nelson who sang "Good-Hearted Woman" and then ate the audience.  
  
Stacy was more than glad to wake up from that one. *Great. Now my subconscious does parodies.*  
  
She sat up, annoyed. Bad enough she was wide awake, but now her dreams were bugging her. She only had dreams that weird under two circumstances: when she was feverish or when she was stressed. She checked her forehead. Not a sign of fever. That meant she was tense--either that, or she'd finally gone 'round the bend.  
  
Then again, she had plenty to be tense about. Her sweet and fluffy romance with Justin had suddenly developed some unneeded steam...and now they were fighting about it. Wasn't studying for her Apparition license enough? Actually, weren't her regular classes enough? Or relocating to another country? Or...okay, enough already. No sense feeling sorry for herself. She stretched and leaned back, ready for another go at sleep.  
  
And then, she heard something.  
  
A sniffle. A gasp. A choked sob. Somebody was crying.  
  
Somebody...who sounded an awful lot like Hermione.  
  
This was not good. Stacy didn't know Hermione all that well, but she didn't seem like the kind of girl to cry a lot. And that was bothersome. Stacy liked having a girl cousin her own age--a fellow witch, no less!--so she'd quite taken to Hermione. Therefore, Stacy didn't like hearing her cousin cry.  
  
She climbed out of bed. After the third or fourth attempt, she managed to get her feet into her slippers. She stood up and staggered across the room...and staggered right into her nightstand. She sucked in her breath sharply as she hopped around on her right foot, clutching her left toes and biting back a few choice words.  
  
Being human was not for wussies, that was for sure. All those little problems stemming from imperfection...bruises and what-have-you. At times like this, Stacy ALMOST wished she were a Mary Sue in a poorly-written fanfiction. Mary Sue, the chronically perky, pretty, and perfect. But Stacy didn't do perky. She was not, in her estimation, pretty. (She couldn't figure out how she and Hermione could look so much alike--yet the face could be so much more flattering to Hermione.) And she blinking well wasn't perfect.  
  
Mary Sue wouldn't have punched Malfoy. Or blown up at Justin. Or had a bad day. Or had weird psycho dreams. Or stubbed her toes.  
  
"Hermione, quit that sniveling! I need my beauty sleep!" Or launched into protective mode and given serious thought to drowning Parvati in the sink.  
  
Mary Sue was perfect. Stacy was human.  
  
Stacy decided she hated Mary Sues--and Mary Sue writers--as a species.  
  
However, Mary Sue would've known what to say to Hermione--and to Stacy's dismay, she hadn't the faintest clue how to help her cousin feel better.  
  
"H'mione...wassamatter?" *Oh, great start. I sound drunk!*  
  
"Harry...."  
  
"What? What's wrong? What'd he do?"  
  
"N-nothing...he's wonderful...it's just...I had the most awful nightmare...."  
  
"Sh, sh, it's okay...." Stacy pulled Hermione into a hug and rocked her gently, sitting on the edge of the bed. "What happened?"  
  
"Volde--He Who Must Not Be Named--came after him...and did horrible things to all the Muggle-borns...and then killed Harry with his bare hands...oh! Oh! Oh!"  
  
Stacy held her cousin tightly, not sure what to say. Though she didn't like to think about it, Hermione's nightmare could too easily be prophetic-- especially here in Europe. In the States, it didn't seem like so much of a threat. But here....  
  
"Honey, it was just a nightmare. You know Harry will stop him...that's what he was born to do, wasn't it?"  
  
"I know...but sometimes...it's just so hard to be in love with that boy."  
  
"You mean...?"  
  
"No, I'm not breaking up with him. It just...hurts...."  
  
Stacy cradled Hermione gently, stroking her hair and trying not to cry herself. It wasn't fair that Harry should have such a burden on such skinny shoulders...or that Hermione should have a burden that was just as heavy because she loved him.  
  
Unfortunately, life wasn't fair.  
  
The next night, Professor Jupiter was already in the Astronomy Tower when Stacy got to class. Blast. She leaned over and whispered to Justin, "Could we take a walk after supper?"  
  
"S-sure."  
  
Stacy tried not to make it too obvious that she was hurrying through her leg of lamb, biscuits, and green beans amandine. But, she was one of the first Gryffindors to finish her supper.  
  
She had just enough time to retrieve her heavy cloak, put it on, and run back to the Great Hall. Justin met her at the base of the moving stairs. "Ready?"  
  
"As I'll ever be."  
  
They walked in near-silence for a while, speaking in monosyllables. Finally, she asked him about something that bothered her. "Um...why doesn't Hogwarts have a chapel?" *Way to avoid the subject, Stacy.*  
  
"Hm? Well, it did have one. However, it burned down in the seventeenth century and was never rebuilt."  
  
"I wonder why?"  
  
He shrugged. "Don't know. Would you like to see where it was, though?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
He lead her around the castle to a spot near Slytherin Tower. "The ruins are right here...there really isn't much left. Watch where you step; it's sunken in a bit."  
  
She followed behind him, careful to match his steps as closely as possible. To her surprise, she suddenly saw the remains of a large stone foundation. Most of the foundation was overgrown, with just a few of the larger stones rising above the vegetation. There was a large sinkhole in the center; she was amazed it hadn't been filled in.  
  
"Not too many people walk on this side of the castle, if that's what you're thinking," he said, startling her. "I guess they don't feel it's necessary to fill this in since it's so close to the forest." He sat down on a large stone and motioned for her to sit next to him. "I like to come here a lot...it's sort of my quiet place to think and pray. You're the first person I've brought here," he finished, blushing faintly in the moonlight.  
  
"I...I guess I don't know what to say."  
  
He took a deep breath. "Look, Stacy...I'm really sorry about the other day. I shouldn't have lost control like that. Can you forgive me?"  
  
"If you can forgive me for losing my temper."  
  
"Of course. You had every right to do so." He sighed. "When I'm near you, Stacy...it's like I can't think anymore. I can only feel. It's strange...I know we haven't known each other all that long, but you've come to mean so much to me.... It isn't logical, I know. But when I'm near you, I start thinking about things like...like...oh, I'm not sure I can put it into words!" He took a deep breath, turned so he was looking into her eyes, and clasped her hands in his. "Dory...what I'm about to say, I've never said to anyone before. I...I love you."  
  
Stacy couldn't breathe. She wanted to hear it and didn't want to hear it, all at once. It was too soon...but it felt right, at the same time.  
  
"I've botched it, haven't I? I'm moving too fast...oh, I was never good at this sort of thing...Stacy I'm sorry, I...."  
  
"JoJo?"  
  
"Hm?" he said, his eyes brightening at the nickname.  
  
"Shut your tater trap and kiss me."  
  
"What? Um...."  
  
"Your MOUTH, man! Your tater trap is your MOUTH! Now use it for something besides generating hurricanes!"  
  
He smiled and kissed her tenderly. She pulled him close--then thought of something. "Um...then again...this used to be a chapel...."  
  
"Oh my goodness, yes!" he stammered, blushing. "Stacy...I've an idea. I think...I think we should pray together so something like that doesn't happen again."  
  
"You know...you're right."  
  
They clasped their hands together and bowed their heads. Justin began to speak quietly. "Father God, forgive us for our momentary lapses of reason. You know well how I feel about Stacy...how I hope she will someday feel about me. I...I don't want to risk anything happening to this relationship- -" Stacy noticed that he squeezed her hands gently when he said this-- "and I don't want to do anything that is not right in Your eyes. I'm sure Stacy feels the same way, loving You as she does. Father, please give us the strength to fight temptation. Guide us in the way we should go so that we do not fall into sin. We thank You for Your many blessings and ask that You bless our relationship and help it grow. In this and all things, Father...Thy will be done. In Jesus' name, Amen."  
  
"Amen," Stacy echoed.  
  
They looked at each other...strange as it seemed, Stacy thought she felt some sort of connection. "Do you feel it too?" Justin breathed.  
  
"Yes...I think I do...what do you think it is?"  
  
"I think that was the right thing to do...and maybe, just maybe...God's giving us the go-ahead," he said, grinning.  
  
"I hope so," Stacy heard herself say before she realized she really DID hope so.  
  
"So do I."  
  
They walked hand-in-hand back to the castle. Justin kissed her gently at the foot of the stairs before heading up to Hufflepuff Tower. "I...I love you," Stacy said softly, not daring to think he'd heard.  
  
He stopped suddenly and turned around halfway up the stairs. He smiled at her. "I love you, too."  
  
Stacy nearly floated up to Gryffindor Tower. 


	13. Hearts Aren't Made to Be Broken

Paint the Sky with Stars --by Egon Starcollector  
  
Disclaimer: The last I checked, I wasn't JKR...ergo, I don't own HP. And fairy roses belong to my friend Wendy.  
  
Author's note: Sorry this took me so long. I've been having some health problems that made writing pretty well impossible.  
  
Stacy hummed and danced her way through most of Wednesday. She was young, she was in love, she was happy...what could go wrong?  
  
Then she remembered she had to tutor Malfoy.  
  
As usual, he beat her to the library. Her stomach lurched when she saw his too-pale face, but she was determined that even he wouldn't spoil her mood. *Probably famous last words, Stacy.*  
  
The conversation was neutral enough at first. He still had questions about the Third Reich, and Stacy did her best to answer him.  
  
Then, out of nowhere, he changed the subject. "What were you and Finch- Fletchley doing by the ruins last night?"  
  
"Praying; why?"  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen anyone pray before. Must be a mudblood thing."  
  
Stacy's hands clenched on her book. She gritted her teeth. There was THAT word again. She took a deep breath. "So...aside from insulting Muggle- borns, harassing my cousin and her friends, and generally being disagreeable to everyone you meet, do you have any hobbies?" Oh, that was so LAME! Why couldn't she ever be witty when she was angry?  
  
If he could turn any whiter, he did. "Are all Muggle-borns so very witty?"  
  
"Only when we meet guys like you and our brains freeze up from sheer horror."  
  
"Oh very funny, mudblood."  
  
"I'd rather have muddy blood than mud for brains like you do."  
  
"How dare you...?"  
  
"Pretty easily, actually; I just had to look at your grades."  
  
"Why you little--!"  
  
"Hey, now just because I'm short doesn't mean you have to rub it in."  
  
"I could take your ugly head off and make you even shorter."  
  
"Oh I'm tho thcared."  
  
"You ought to be."  
  
"What, going to run to your daddy again? I've heard how you are...if you don't get your own way, you go running to him instead of trying to do your own fights. Scaredy-cat."  
  
"You watch what you're saying, mudblood."  
  
"Now how can I do that? I can't see my mouth! You'll have to watch for me."  
  
"Oh ha ha ha."  
  
"I guess that answers my question: you don't have brains enough to have any real hobbies besides being a jerk."  
  
"Hobbies? You think I LIKE this?" he hissed.  
  
"Well, goodness knows you do enough of it."  
  
"What else am I to do? Malfoys aren't supposed to be friendly; we're supposed to act superior! Do you think I LIKE knowing that I haven't any friends, that everyone hates me?"  
  
"What about the two gorillas?"  
  
"Vincent and Gregory are enforcers, nothing more. They keep tabs on me more than they do anything else. I don't know of a single person I can actually confide in--not one person I could actually call a friend. The only reason I tease your cousin and her friends is because the closest I get to true friendship is seeing it in action! I tease them to see them defend each other! But do you think I like it? NO! Given the choice, I'd rather be a part of their group--of any group that actually knows what friendship is! Instead, I get to be the school bully. Feared, hated, and laughed at. I'm shunned here by my schoolmates. I go home and I get beaten for being 'soft.' Do you think for one second I enjoy being Draco Malfoy?"  
  
Stacy by this point was looking for an escape. This was making her acutely uncomfortable; she really didn't want to be cornered by Malfoy while he went over the edge. She pushed her chair as far against the wall as she could, looking for a way out. Going over the shelves was out of the question. Under the table was a possibility, but she'd probably get lost in a tangle of chairs. They were too many floors up for her to climb out the window. She considered using her wand to write "Help! I've been cornered by a raving lunatic," but thought it might be a bit obvious.  
  
"And, and...and I don't know why I'm telling you all of this." He stopped and reached for his ink bottle--and in that second, Stacy's opinion of him changed forever. His sweater sleeve rode up, baring his wrist. On the white skin, Stacy noticed a net of scars. White on white. It would have been pretty in marble--but not in human flesh. Without thinking, she grabbed his wrist. "Get your hands off me!" he hissed.  
  
Ignoring him, she pushed his sleeve up further. She wasn't seeing things. The scars went as far up his arm as she could push his sleeve. "I think you told me...because it's been too long since someone listened." *This can't be happening!* she thought. *I'm not supposed to have to deal with this!*  
  
"If you tell anyone...." he said, pulling out his wand.  
  
"Whoa...hey now. I didn't say I was going to. I think you should talk to someone...but that's just my opinion. Now put that away...pretty please...?" He had a wild look in his eyes that made Stacy quite nervous.  
  
He put his wand away angrily. "You see? It isn't pleasant being Draco Malfoy." He began to pack up his bag.  
  
"Sit down."  
  
"Who are you to order me around?"  
  
"Okay...would you sit down, please?" He looked as though he were about to refuse...then clearly reconsidered and sat down. Stacy did the only thing she knew to do. She clasped his hands in hers, bent her head, and began to pray in a quiet voice. "Father God, you see how this young man is suffering. You know how much pain he must be feeling if he desires to end his life. Father...he is an intelligent young man, with more promise than he knows. I ask...I ask that you bring him peace so that he may live and fulfill whatever destiny You have in mind for him. I ask that he find someone he can call a true friend to ease the aching of his heart. And I ask...I ask that You forgive me--and that he forgive me--for misjudging him and for thinking that I knew him when I did not. In this and all things...Father, Thy will be done. In Jesus' name, Amen."  
  
She took a deep breath and raised her head. Malfoy looked like he was completely shocked. "No one...has ever prayed for me before...." he finally managed to say.  
  
"Get used to it. From the looks of that arm, I'm going to be praying for you a lot." Then she picked up her bag and walked out of the library.  
  
Stacy did a lot of thinking the rest of that night. Draco Malfoy clearly had a lot wrong with him--and she wasn't being snide, either. He WAS an intelligent enough guy, for a complete jerk. She hated to see that kind of potential wasted. What could drive someone to that? Plenty, from the sounds of it...had he said that his father beat him up? Good grief! No wonder he was so obnoxious all the time; it was the only way he knew how to behave.  
  
"Thank You God for giving me a good father, for as long as I had him," she muttered. Hm...November 18th. It was almost her father's birthday. "I still miss you, Pop."  
  
She picked up the Muggle picture on her nightstand. It showed a younger version of herself with a tall man who had dark hair and blue-grey eyes: her father. "I love you, Doodle. Love always, Pop."  
  
Frank McIvers thought that the wispy brown curls on his infant daughter's head looked like swirls of cinnamon on a snickerdoodle cookie, so he called her his little snickerdoodle--or Doodle for short. He'd even had the nickname engraved on her motorcycle helmet.  
  
Quite before she knew it, a tear fell onto the glass over the picture. She wiped it off, put the picture back on her nightstand, said her prayers-- surprising herself by tucking in an extra prayer for Malfoy--and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Friday was Frank McIvers' birthday; he would have been thirty-eight. His only daughter woke up gloomy. "Happy Birthday, Pop," she whispered to his photograph as she headed for the shower.  
  
Stacy was in a sad mood all day. Nobody could snap her out of it: not Hermione, not Neville--and certainly not Malfoy.  
  
It didn't help that it started to snow right after supper. Her father had loved winter, and the first snow always made Stacy think of him.  
  
She was in tears by the time she climbed the stairs up to the Astronomy tower. She wasn't sure why she was even bothering; it wasn't like she could see anything for the snow anyway. Nevertheless, she needed some of the charts kept in the tower to finish her calculations anyway.  
  
Justin was bent over a table when she walked in. She wasn't sure she was quite in the mood to see him, but at the same time she was glad of it. He looked up when he heard her. "Oh hello...Stacy? What's wrong?" He rushed over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "You're crying...did that git Malfoy say something to you?"  
  
"No...it's...it's my father's birthday."  
  
"Oh Stacy...." He pulled her into his arms and let her cry into his robes. "Stacy...Dory...honey...what's wrong?"  
  
"I miss him Justin...I miss him so much...every time his birthday comes along, or Christmas...anything that makes me think of him.... Why, WHY didn't he call in that day and say he couldn't make it because of the roads? There'd been an ice storm the night before...most of the county was shut down. But the factory was open for anyone who wanted to come in...he felt he should be there 'cause he was a foreman. Mom and I kissed him goodbye at seven-thirty. The phone rang at ten...." She choked and cried harder.  
  
"Stacy...shhh...." He rubbed her back and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Some Muggle had been out drinking the night before...he crossed the center line and met Pop head-on. The other guy walked away with just a broken wrist. Pop died instantly. They said he never had a chance...aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Her voice rose in a sharp wail that echoed off the tower walls. She pounded on Justin's chest. "It's not fair...it's not fair...it's not fair!"  
  
"Honey...ow...."  
  
She gripped his shoulders tightly, buried her face in his neck, and wailed into his robes. "I...want...him...back...."  
  
"Stacy, you know that's not possible...."  
  
"Justin, I need him! He wasn't even there when I turned sweet sixteen! He won't see me graduate, and he was so proud of his little witch! He won't walk me down the aisle or hold his grandchildren...I! NEED! HIM!" she yelled, punctuating her words with her fists on Justin's chest.  
  
"Honey, I wish there was something I could do...but there isn't. Honey, you have to let go...I know it must be hard...."  
  
"You have no idea!"  
  
"No, actually I don't. Both of my parents are still alive. But I know how much I hurt when I lost my grandfather; he and I were very close. I can only imagine how much worse you're feeling. But giving me bruises isn't going to bring him back."  
  
"Oh...oh JoJo...I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" She hadn't even noticed that she might be hurting him. She threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly, mumbling apologies while he stroked her hair and soothed her.  
  
"It's okay...shh...you're upset...it's okay...."  
  
She noticed again how solid he felt. "Justin...you um, work out a lot, don't you?" she asked, trying to change the subject and calm herself down.  
  
"Hm? Oh not really...well, some. Every break I help my father with his electrical work, so it's exercise enough. But I do try to stay in shape...Dad used to be an amateur boxer, so he drilled that into me too."  
  
"It works," she said, blushing. Anything to get the conversation away from why she was crying.  
  
"Watch this." He stepped back and took off his robes, sweater, and tie. He lay face down on the floor and began doing military-style pushups. Stacy watched appreciatively as his muscles flexed under his shirt.  
  
"Impressive."  
  
"Thank you," he said, standing up and winking at her.  
  
"Now what was that all about?"  
  
"Thought it might cheer you up."  
  
"You naughty boy." She kissed him and swatted his backside.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Silly...I came up here to work, not snog. By the way...how long is that rose you gave me supposed to take to bloom?"  
  
"It hasn't yet?"  
  
"Nope. Just keeps getting fatter and fatter."  
  
"Hm. I wonder if they gave me the wrong kind. It wasn't supposed to be a snow fairy, but it sounds like it might be."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Snow fairies take longer...they aren't born until after the first snow. So actually, it could bloom at any time now. Just keep fresh water in the vase and it'll be fine."  
  
"Okay...."  
  
"Oh Dory, come look at this!" he said, half-sighing as he looked out the window. The microscopic length of the man's attention span never failed to amaze Stacy. She wandered over to stand next to him--and saw what he meant.  
  
A layer of snow now blanketed the Hogwarts grounds and lightly iced the rooftops on the lower parts of the castle. The forest was sparkling with soft silver-white. It was utterly glorious.  
  
"Oh...."  
  
"I never get used to this...every winter it's brand-new."  
  
"It's incredible...."  
  
"I know." He put his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest. "I love you, Stacy."  
  
"I love you too, Justin."  
  
Stacy was the last of her roommates to go to bed that night. She stopped to take one last look out the window before she turned in. It had stopped snowing, and the moonlight shone softly on the crystalline ground. She couldn't help wishing she was back in Justin's arms and seeing this view. She wondered if he was still awake in Hufflepuff tower, and if he was thinking about her.  
  
She turned and went over to her night stand. She picked up the picture of herself and her father and pressed a light kiss to the glass over her father's face. "I love you Pop...Happy Birthday."  
  
As she sat the picture down, she glanced at the fairy rose in its vase...and did a double-take. The petals--at that moment a soft yellow-- were starting to open. She picked the vase up and took it over to the window to see it better. Yes...yes, it WAS blooming! Very slowly, the petals parted...and in the center of the flower lay a tiny baby with pale blue hair and wings. "Oh...."  
  
There was a faint tapping at the window. She whipped her head around and saw a delicate creature no more than four inches tall fluttering outside the glass, hovering on pale blue wings. "Is this your baby?" she whispered. The fairy nodded.  
  
Stacy gently scooped the baby fairy--so light she hardly felt it and feared she might injure it--into her palm and cracked open the window. The parent- -a woman, from the looks of it--flew over and landed on the heel of Stacy's hand with a feathery touch. She said something in a tiny voice, shaking the baby gently. The little one opened its icy blue eyes and blinked, then the mother picked it up in her arms and flew away.  
  
"This is definitely one for the diary," Stacy murmured as she shut the window. She felt lighter somehow, and she knew it was because of what she'd just seen. It was...healing in some sense. Maybe God was reminding her life goes on after all.... She knelt by her bed and said the only thing she could think of to pray: "Thank You for letting me experience that." 


	14. Back to Hogsmeade

Paint the Sky with Stars --by Egon Starcollector  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it isn't mine.  
  
The first Saturday in December was a Hogsmeade Saturday again. Stacy wasn't quite planning to go--she wasn't sure she could go with Justin, and she hated to intrude in Hermione's group all the time--but the Monday before, Colin Creevey surprised her by asking her to be his partner.  
  
"Um, sure." She saw no reason why not; she and Colin were friendly enough. And she really didn't like the thought of sitting at Hogwarts, alone except for first- and second-years.  
  
Friday evening, there were carriage rides. Stacy and Justin somehow managed to get a carriage to themselves. He helped her in and tucked blankets around the two of them.  
  
As the carriage started to move, Justin wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She smiled and leaned against him. "Isn't it a lovely evening?" he asked softly.  
  
"Mmm...yes it is." The sun was just setting in soft pastels, casting blue shadows over the snow that blanketed the Hogwarts grounds.  
  
"Care to meet me for a butterbeer tomorrow? Um, you are going to Hogsmeade, aren't you?"  
  
"Of course I'll meet you! Yes, I'm going; I'm partnered with Colin Creevey." Stacy suddenly felt Justin's grip tighten rather painfully. "Ow! What?"  
  
"Oh honey I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"You're partners with Colin...."  
  
"Yeah, and...? He's a decent guy."  
  
"I think he fancies you."  
  
"Oh, don't be so jealous. Personally, I think he's got his eye on this girl his age in Ravenclaw...Malcom Braddock's sister, I think she is. And besides--even if he did like me, I love YOU," she finished, poking his nose.  
  
"That's another thing I wanted to ask you about...."  
  
"Um, what?" Stacy felt a sudden wave of panic.  
  
"Do you...do you think this could be serious?"  
  
Stacy's head spun. That question could only mean one of two things: either he wanted to get serious or he wanted to break up with her--and she wasn't ready for either option! "Um...I guess I hadn't thought about it...we haven't been together that long...."  
  
"I know, but...Stacy, you mean so much to me...." He cupped her face with his free hand and looked into her eyes. Stacy's heart fluttered. Those eyes could make her melt any day--and the way he was looking at her only made it worse. "I know I'm rushing things again...I'm sorry." He rested his forehead gently against hers. "I try too hard and fall too fast...and I fell so fast for you it isn't even funny. I try to tell myself we're only kids...we haven't known each other that long...you might go back to Michigan and I might never see you again...but then I see you smile and logic flies out the window."  
  
Stacy blushed. She wasn't about to admit it, but he tended to have the same effect on her. "Justin...I don't even know yet if I'm going to stay in the wizarding world after I graduate. I care about you a lot...but can't we take this one day at a time?"  
  
"Yes, yes, you're right...I'm sorry. What do you mean...you might not stay in the wizarding world?"  
  
"I honestly don't know right now...I'm confused. It still feels a little odd that I'm magical. I could probably make a decent living with my music in the Muggle world. To be honest, being a witch isn't that important to me. It's nice and all, but...I'm a Christian first, then a musician. Magic comes in third. I don't know...maybe that makes me abnormal or something, but that's how I feel. I really don't know what I want to do with my life yet."  
  
"You know...I think most Muggleborns go through the same thing. I could probably get a job as an astronomer with some Muggle museum...your cousin Hermione could probably get any job she wanted. I think, for myself, that I'd like to stay in the wizarding world...Dumbledore has already mentioned that Hogwarts would love to have me teach Astronomy. But still...it's odd to think of it. What do we tell our families? It's not like they can go around blabbing the truth, but how do they explain where we went? Some days I think it must be easier to be a pureblood."  
  
"I'm starting to agree with you."  
  
"But if you return to the Muggle world...and I stay here...oh Stacy...."  
  
"Shh. Don't think about that yet. I haven't made up my mind either way. Let's just enjoy what we have now. We've got plenty of time to worry about the future." She kissed him tenderly.  
  
He put both arms around her and pulled her close. "There's something...that I need to confess."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"That day by the lake...the reason I lost control...well, I'd been having these dreams all night...we were in this big bed with a white canopy and white-on-white embroidered coverlet, and...well...it made me realize...how much I want...I want...to...give myself to you."  
  
Stacy barely heard the last part...a big bed with a white canopy and white- on-white embroidered coverlet? "Oh my Lord...."  
  
"Oh no...I'm sorry...Stacy, I didn't mean to offend you...."  
  
"No no no! That's not it at all...Justin...you won't believe this.... Was it a brass bed with crystal finials at the top of the posts and crystals in the head and footboards?"  
  
"Yes...how did you know?"  
  
"Justin...the same night...I had the same dream...."  
  
"Oh my Lord...."  
  
The next day dawned sunny, clear, and cold. Stacy showered quickly and pulled on warm clothes--not to mention her long underwear!--under her winter robes before she went down to breakfast.  
  
The house elves had made fried eggs in toast, which Stacy loved. She was munching contentedly on her second helping when Ron came bounding up to the table. "All right! Toad in a hole!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"These! Y'know, toad in a hole!" he said, scooping pieces of toast onto his plate.  
  
The egg turned to Muggle Silly Putty in Stacy's mouth. "Oh...is that what you call it...?" Sometimes Stacy wondered if British people deliberately gave their food disgusting names to scare away outsiders. After all, the Brits were the people who gave a pudding a name that made it sound like it needed to see a urologist. Good people, bad food names.  
  
She met Colin in the Great Hall and they headed for the carriages. He chattered on about his fascination with photography; Stacy nodded politely and pretended to listen. Truth be told, she was thinking about Justin and the talk they'd had the night before. It was too soon for them to be serious about each other, even if it felt right. And just what did it mean that they were sharing dreams, anyway?  
  
"So, do you have any hobbies?"  
  
"Hm? Ah, I'm a musician." Stacy hoped it wasn't obvious he'd caught her off-guard.  
  
"Really? What do you play?"  
  
"I play guitar and sing...I write a lot of songs, too."  
  
"That's fascinating! I've no ear for music myself, but I admire those who do. Beauty, brains, and talent...that's a rare combination, you know."  
  
Stacy blushed and mumbled a thank-you. Ack...she hoped he was just being nice. No way could he be hitting on her! Didn't the whole school know she was with Justin? And she was so sure Colin liked that Braddock girl...! But suddenly she was feeling very, very nervous....  
  
He helped her out of the carriage when they reached Hogsmeade, and it seemed to Stacy that he held on to her hand just a bit too long. Her stomach clenched. Nah, she had to be imagining things.  
  
In the bookstore, she nearly collided with Draco Malfoy; he was, for once, alone. "Oh I'm sorry...I wasn't looking where I was going."  
  
"My fault, really; mind was a bit occupied." Did he just apologize? "I notice they have a new selection of Muggle books...could you suggest any good ones?"  
  
"Sure! I didn't even know they had Muggle books here."  
  
"They just got them. Apparently Dimity wants her students to be exposed to more Muggle literature."  
  
"Makes sense. Now let's see here...." She scanned the shelves, trying to weigh her personal preferences with what little she knew of Malfoy. "Hm. What does your reading taste run to?"  
  
"I'm not sure I'd know. Father and Mother aren't avid readers, so there aren't many books in the house that aren't spellbooks."  
  
"In that case, then...." She picked a few books off the shelves. "This is a good one: 'Wuthering Heights.' It's a really spooky love story; I'm sure you're not into romances, but I know a couple of people who get nightmares from it. 'Little House in the Big Woods' might be a good idea; I see after Christmas we'll be studying American pioneers. There's a whole series of these books if you want to read more. Anything by Charles Dickens is good. Oh wait, here are a couple related to the era we're studying now. Ellery Queen wrote mystery novels; a lot of his are set around the time of World War II. And this one's actually a true story, 'Schindler's List.' Oskar Schindler was a German Muggle businessman--and a member of the Nazi party -- who helped rescue several Jewish people during the war."  
  
He made his selections, paid for them, and actually thanked her as he went out the door. Colin came bustling up to her indignantly. "Were you just talking to Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you have any idea how he treats Muggleborns like us?"  
  
"Of course I do, but I'm his tutor. He was clueless about what to read. Cool it, will ya? I don't like him either, but I feel like I have a responsibility here."  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right. Do you know, you're actually rather fetching when you're angry?"  
  
"Suckup." He'd better have meant that facetiously....  
  
Next they went to Honeydukes. Stacy still had plenty of fudge left, but she wanted some variety. She picked out some chocolate rocks, some white chocolate cappucino flavored jellybeans, and some peppermints that made you whistle like a bird.  
  
She noticed Dean Thomas and Hannah Abbott hand-in-hand near the licorice wands--and Padma Patil glaring sullenly at them from behind the chocolate frogs. Padma looked like she'd been crying.  
  
Stacy sat next to Padma in Defense Against the Dark Arts; while they got along, she really didn't know her all that well. Still, Padma looked like she needed someone to talk to.  
  
"Hey Padma," Stacy said, walking over to her.  
  
Padma started. "Oh um, hello. Stacy, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Listen, I know it's none of my business, but...are you okay?"  
  
Padma sighed. "Not really. Dean just broke up with me yesterday and already he's getting cozy with Hannah. That lying, cheating...." She broke down crying and pounded her fist on the wooden column next to the candy case.  
  
"Shhh...let it out. Go ahead, let it out," Stacy cooed, rubbing Padma's shoulder. "I know just how you feel; go ahead and vent."  
  
"Dean and I were together over a year. He was the first guy I ever kissed; I've never been as outgoing as Parvati. But lately he kept making excuses for why he couldn't go for walks or study with me. I guess I know what he was doing," she sniffed, wiping at her eyes.  
  
"The scumbag."  
  
"He thought it was great that I want to be a mediwitch. I guess he decided he likes the artsy type better. Hannah's one of the best artists in school, maybe even better than that nasty Blaise Zabini."  
  
"I'd hardly call that a reason to break somebody's heart."  
  
"I didn't think so either." She sighed again and took a deep, shaky breath. "You know...you and Justin really make a cute couple."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Yeah...Justin's a good guy, for a Hufflepuff. I'm glad to see him happy. He's so in love with you it makes me envious. You two are every bit as cute as Harry Potter and your cousin."  
  
"You're gonna make my head swell at this rate," Stacy chuckled. "And then how am I supposed to fit through the portrait-hole?" Padma giggled at that. "See? You can still laugh. Now come on girl, chin up. You see, Justin proved to me that not every guy is a skunk. Last year, I sounded a lot like you. My boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend. But then I came here and met Justin. I bet there's a guy out there who likes smart girls who want to be mediwitches, and he'll make you forget all about Dean Thomas. Now smile or I won't get off my soapbox."  
  
Padma was genuinely laughing by this point. "You're very funny--and very kind to listen to me."  
  
"Hey, no problem. Any time you need to talk, just let me know. After all, what are we here for if not to help each other?"  
  
Padma smiled at her. "Thank you."  
  
As Stacy walked out of Honeydukes, she saw Draco Malfoy staring at Dean and Hannah with a tortured expression. Uh-oh...maybe Padma wasn't the only one whose heart had been broken that day.  
  
Stacy had a little trouble ditching Colin, who seemed to have it in his head that she shouldn't go to the Three Broomsticks with someone else if she was his partner. One of his friends distracted him, however, so she managed to slip away.  
  
Justin was already there. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming."  
  
"I'd never stand you up. I just had to get away from Colin first."  
  
"I knew it! He fancies you."  
  
"Down boy...he's just uptight about what being partners means. So, are you having fun?"  
  
"Sort of. Ernie was crying on my shoulder all morning. He and Susan Bones had another fight. Really, some days I wonder why they stay together. They can't get along, but they can hardly stand to be away from each other. It's ridiculous! And since I'm friends with both of them, I keep getting caught in the middle."  
  
"That's not fair."  
  
"Tell me about it! What do I look like, a Muggle therapist?"  
  
"No...actually, you look like that actor Elijah Wood."  
  
"I do not! Everyone says that, but I can't see it at all."  
  
Stacy thought maybe she should change the subject; she hadn't imagined that would bother him. "I've had kind of an odd morning. First I had to help Malfoy pick out some Muggle novels to read, then I had to comfort Padma Patil. Seems she just found out her boyfriend had been cheating on her. Boy, do I know how that feels."  
  
"What? Stacy, do you think...?"  
  
"No, no! Randy...a guy I dated at my old school."  
  
"He CHEATED on you?" Justin's face contorted with anger. Stacy jumped away in shock.  
  
"Yeah...with my best friend. I wouldn't sleep with him, so he slept with her instead."  
  
Justin's eyes were a dark and dangerous shade of blue. "Why that...no wonder you were so hurt." He pulled her into his arms. "Stacy, I promise I will never do that to you. After all...Hufflepuffs are loyal." 


End file.
